A Good Day to Die Harder
by Kryssy Suicide
Summary: When you've been dropped into working with someone for over three years. Unexplained feelings start to stir and then a kiss that seems to turn things upside down. They've kissed on the job before but this time is different. RATED M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Been planning this one shot for a while now and not to sure if I'll do more then one chapter or not, still working out the kinks in following parts of the movie. I loved A Good Day to Die Hard. I don't own anything Die Hard related. Plus I think a good FF for this series is Way way over due. Plus Jack is way to hot to not want to do one. Enjoy fave follow and of course review!**

 **-A good Day to die Harder. :{P**

Shay was sitting in her loft, coffee in one hand and her glasses in the other. Staring at the trio of computer monitors before tossing her glasses atop a stack of newspapers, files, and some wrinkled notebooks. Rubbing her eyes and sighed out loud. Contemplating if a jail cell back in the states was a better alternative to the small apartment safe house in Moscow. She could go awol but she knew it'd only be a matter of time before they tracked her down again and put her back to work. Probably with her chained in front of a computer. She was a handler and not just any handler, one with crazy computer skills and a small criminal record. When she was assigned her charge she was not excited to be playing babysitter. That was three years ago.

Three years ago they were sent to Russia. They gave her a new identity, Alexa Petrov. She didn't care much for her secret life with the CIA. She was basically being paid to play babysitter for Jack Gennero McClane. In a few weeks the hard set plan to get close to Komarov. Hearing the door, she placed her hand over a holstered gun taped under her desk. A kill switch always within easy access that if shit went south the computers would be scrapped, leaving nothing to what she was up too. Letting out a sigh when in walked Jack with a bag of donuts and coffee.

" _God you have got to stop doing that."_

" _What bringing donuts?"_

" _No leaving without telling me or even a heads up you were coming back."_

" _You wouldn't shoot me."_

" _You sure about that?"_

" _Pretty sure."_ Smiling a crooked smirk as he handed her one of the coffees. Shaking her head as her view returned to the monitors.

" _Ok I need a break. Starting with one of those donuts your hoarding over there."_

" _I have like five donuts, I would hardly call that hoarding."_

" _Right and how many did your fat ass eat on the way here."_

" _Just one...whats that?"_ Pointing at the two garment bags hanging from hook next to the door.

" _Collins...Probably dropped it off after you left this morning."_

" _Not a big fan of having him just come and go."_

" _I'm not either but last I checked we were on the same side."_

" _Still a little to close for comfort."_

" _So lets see what they have in mind."_ Taking a drink of her coffee before setting it down and walked to the bags. Jack had taken a seat on the small pull out where he slept.

Unzipping the first revealed a couple of freshly pressed collared shirts and slacks, both in various colors. _"I take it jeans and a t-shirt are out of this equation."_

" _Nothing new, probably some upscale party they want me to attend so I can gain some more Intel on Chagarin."_

" _We get to Chargarin, you get to Komarov...Seriously?"_ Biting her lip and she took in the dark red dress, the second a pale neon pink color. Both would come way above the knee. The dark red one was a revealing bandage dress, while the pink had sheer lace sleeves. Pulling both dresses free of the bag, turning slowly as she held them both up.

" _See and you wonder why I don't really trust Collins."_

" _Because he wants me to wear a skimpy little dress or because I'm going with you?"_

" _Both...I always had a sneaky suspicion that Mike was a perv."_ He said, dusting off any powdered sugar from his shirt. Turning she hung them back inside the bag. Shaking her head as she tried to figure out his reason for saying it.

" _Wow. Since when do you care what I wear?"_ His comment making her blush.

" _Does it matter? Its going to be dangerous."_

" _It kind of does. It always going to be dangerous to some degree. Look at our lives so far."_ Her anger spiked for the first time in a long time since they first arrived. Heading over to just behind the desk to her foot locker. Tossing the pair of wigs aside and shoving her make-up bag and heels to the back. Grabbing a pair of jeans and her boots.

" _Ever think I just don't want something to happen to you?"_

" _I find that hard to believe. I'll be back later."_ Slamming the bathroom door behind her, emerging minutes later fully dressed and made her way to the door. Meeting her at the door in hopes to stop her.

" _Oh come on, Shay. Where are you going?"_

" _Out."_

" _Alone?"_

" _Yeah, I really can't stand to look at you right now. I suggest you get the hell out of my face, McClane."_

Putting his hands up in surrender, he silently stepped out of her way. Grabbing her bag and slipped out into the hall.

" _At least tell me if you have your phone with you."_

" _Yeah."_ Walking backwards, flipping him off with both hands, then disappeared behind a corner.

Punching the door frame, then slamming the door behind him.

She walked for what seem like miles, often times finding herself feeling like she was walking in circles. Hearing her stomach growl, she mentally kicked herself for not eating one of Jack's donuts before she left. Checking her watch she noticed it was a little after lunch time. Heading for a near-by restaurant, Pinzeria. Ordering a pizza to go, she wasn't to far from where she was going. Ordering a double shot of vodka while she waited.

A soft vibration from her pocket, broke her concentration. Slamming back the second shot, she checked her phone. 'Eight missed calls.'

" _Blagodaryu!" (*Thanks*)_ She replied to the dark haired woman who brought her her food. The woman smiled and nodded as she added Shay's money to her register. Stepping back out into the street she sent Jack a message. 'safe. On way.'

Slipping back inside, she found him sitting, leaned over a file, sifting through its contents.

" _I take it just a location stake out"_

" _Yup."_

" _No, you don't get to be mad."_ Pointing at him, shaking her finger. Making sure he couldn't argue back.

" _Whats in the bag?"_ Letting out a deep sigh he replied.

" _Pizza."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah, just don't eat it all before I get back, doughnut boy."_

" _Your leaving again?"_ He replied, tossing the file to the side of the couch.

" _Calm down, I'm just going to take a shower."_

He didn't even touch the food until she was done showering. Hair wrapped tightly in a towel, she sat cross legged next to him on the couch. Eating in silence as he went over the details of the job at hand.

" _We get in, find out what we need, and get the hell out."_

" _Basically. I get to be the hot distraction."_

" _Pretty much. We're only going to scope out the place."_

" _Alright lets get to it. We are going to talk later. No way out of it."_

His jaw tensed as she got up and grabbed the dark red dress. Grabbing her make-up bag and strappy heels and locked herself in the bedroom. Taking up the bathroom, he quickly showered and shaved. Buttoning a grayish blue shirt, when he heard her call to him.

" _Hey, do you think you can help me zip this?"_

" _Yeah?"_ He said as she unlocked the door.

Tucking in his shirt into black pants. Entering the bedroom, she had her back to the door. She was finishing up the last few touches on her hair. His hands slide down her back til his fingers settled on the tiny zipper. Biting his lip as he slid it up. He felt his heart still to race, taking in the sight of Shay. A million thoughts ran through his mind. He had never quite looked at her this way. They argued and fought like dogs, but at the end of the day he cared for her.

Clearing his throat and played off any impression that he was checking her out. The dress hugged dangerously on her curves and dipped low enough to highlight her cleavage. Smirking at his slight nervousness. Grabbing her tiny silver clutch from the bed and patted him on the shoulder.

" _Okay so lets do this."_ He said grabbing his keys.

The ride to the club was quiet, simply staring out the window. Pulling up to the building bathed in purple light and strobes, he cleared his throat again. Sighing she kept her composure and turned to him. His eyes traced lines up her legs, the curves of the dress, the dip between her breasts.

" _Buy me a drink?"_

" _We're suppose to be working."_

" _I won't tell if you won't."_

Laughing, he rolled his eyes and got out. Shay following, putting full sway of her hips on display as they crossed the street. Running his hand down the small of her back as he spoke Russian to the bouncers. Not moving his hand til they were inside. They split up and would meet back over by the bar. She met with her friend and CI, Kalyna. Attempting to keep their correspondence as brief as possible, the girl followed her into the bathroom.

" _Damn girl, it has been to long."_

" _So is tonight a social call or business."_

" _Can't it be a little of both?"_

" _With you...no...not really."_

" _That's not totally unfair."_

" _So who was the hot guy?"_

" _That is...um nobody."_

" _Look like somebody to me."_ Flipping her hair back out of her face. Checking her lipstick in the mirror.

" _He is still off limits."_

" _Fine, fine little mouse, no touching."_

" _What do you have for me?"_ Rolling her eyes at her blonde friend, her face still serious.

" _Your accent is improving since last we met."_

" _About what I asked for."_

" _The man your looking for, payed for VIP in advance."_

" _How much in advance?"_

" _A month. Apparently he is out of country for big boss man."_

" _Chagarin?"_

" _No his lap dog, Anton. He is throwing himself party when he gets back."_

They lowered their voices and pretended to talk about drinks when a snobbish group of girls entered the bathroom. Soon as they left they picked up on there conversation.

" _Do I want to know how you know?"_

" _Not unless we want to continue this little friendship."_

" _Trust me, the less I know about what you do is a good thing."_

Opening her clutch and handing the blonde a couple of hundred bucks. The blonde accepted with a smile, slipping the cash into the left side of her bra.

" _Always pleasure."_

Picking a spot that gave her perfect view to the VIP area. A dark haired man with a ponytail, took up the stool next to her and offered her more then one drink. Putting his hand on her lower back, whispering compliments in Russian in her ear. Rolling her eyes at his lame pick up lines. Shaking her head at the bartender when he went to pour her another drink. Then the man got a little to close for comfort and wasn't taking the hint when she said no. He kept trying to push her to drink and she would politely decline, til he tried to slip his hand up her thigh. Gripping his wrist and twisting it, she shoved his hand away. When the man tried to protest, trying this time to drag her off to the dance floor or to the alley behind the club she wasn't sure. He was speaking too fast and too low for her to translate it. Pushing him away

" _YA skazal net." (*I said no.*)_

Finally Jack came over, snaking his arm around her waist, kissing her neck. Telling the guy to piss off in Russian over her shoulder.

" _Otvali ona so mnoy." (*Piss off, she's with me.*)_ He sounded more cocky then usual, not arrogant but possessive in a good way. The first few seconds were awkward as the pony-tailed man simply gawked at them before retreating back into the crowd. Mumbling something about her being a stupid bitch or Jack being a cock block, she was to distracted to translate. Shifting closer to him when he brushed her hair away from her ear. Whispering into it, as he nibbled her earlobe.

" _I hope you found out something, while you were being air humped over here."_

" _Well prior to that experience, I did get a little something."_

Her breathe caught in her throat when he lingered longer then he should have. She gripped the edge of the bar til he finally sat in the next stool. Ordering a few shots and passing one to her. Slamming it back and waved to the bartender for another. Attempting to calm her nerves. She couldn't quite figure it out why he was getting under he skin like he was. So instead of making eye contact with him, she slowly spun the empty shot glass between her fingers.

" _So what did you find out?"_

" _There's going to be an epic party."_

" _Do you know when?"_

Both tossing back another shot, when he turned to her. Turning her stool so that she was no longer focused on the growing collection of shot glasses. Cupping her knee, brushing his thumb over its exposed skin.

" _I have a rough estimate."_

Seeing the sleazy guy out the corner of her eye, she ran her hand up the buttons of Jack's shirt. Putting on her most seductive smirk and leaned into Jack. Cupping his face and kissed him. At first it was just a distraction. Then Jack leaned in further deepening the kiss. She lost her self, biting his lip as she pulled away. Letting her hand fall from his face. Patting him on his thigh, she played off the blush in her cheeks once the coast was clear.

" _Ever think about whats next?"_

" _You mean after this job?"_

" _Yeah, any plans?"_

" _A change in climate would be nice."_

" _I can't argue with that."_

Smiling she tilted her head, pointedly over toward the dancing. It was busy even for a week day. She had to give Russia credit, they knew how to party.

" _Can we dance for a little bit?"_

" _Since when do you dance?"_

" _I dance all the time, especially when your not home."_

" _Oh really? So you dance when Mike's there?"_

" _Wouldn't you like to know?-"_ Smirking, she stood and walked backwards away from him. _"-Come on, don't leave me to dance by myself. That one guy already isn't a fan of mine."_

Rolling his eyes, he took his last shot, and for a moment stared at her. Her hips swayed with the music and at the same time a rhythm all their own. Clenching his jaw as to followed after her. Putting her back to his chest, she slid his hands to her hips. When the beat picked up, she seductively ground herself against him. Leaning back into him, his lips moved to her neck. Causing an extra dark smile to cross her face.

" _Please tell me you don't dance like this with Mike."_

Spinning her so that she faced him, she ran her hands up his chest and up to his neck. His hands returning to her hips as she continued to dance with him. Tilting her head back as she gripped his shoulders, causing his grip to tighten slightly. Righting herself, she whispered into his ear.

" _I think we should talk when we get back."_

Letting go of her hip and instead grabbed hold of her hand. Leading her toward the exit. She spotted Kalyna, their eyes met long enough for Kalyna to wink at her and shake her head. Returning to her own friends as Jack continued on. He didn't slow til they were at the car. He never took his eyes off the road, not once did he glance at her. So she simply kept her eyes locked to the passing lights of the city. Leaving the car a few blocks away from their place so they walked back.

" _Even after we're done here, he won't be the last."_

" _I know. Who knows one of us could be state side sooner or later...or both."_ Rubbing her arms as they entered the building.

" _Wouldn't that be nice. I have my hearing after this is over."_

" _And?"_

" _Well depends on how they feel about me returning to the real world or not."_

" _If they gave you a choice, lets say to continue to work with me or to do whatever it is you were doing before, what would you choose?"_

 _"For your information, I kinda like working with you, even when you can be more then annoying at times."_

" _Very funny."_

" _I'm serious my life before this wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows, babysitting you is better then feeling like I'm constantly on the run."_

Stroking her arm gently, giving her a soft smile.

Once inside, she grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Kicking off her heels and putting them back with her things. Walking over to Jack who had returned to his previous seat on his couch, unbuttoning his shirt and kicking off his own shoes. Sitting on her feet, not caring she was still in her dress.

" _Jack...when I kissed you earlier...?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Did it..did you...I don't even know what I'm even attempting to ask." Shaking her head_

" _How about we share what you found out while you figure it out?"_

" _All I know is that the lap dog were looking for is planning to throw himself a party in a month."_

" _Okay then we have about four weeks to work out the details."_

" _Exactly. Word is he is currently out of the country til then, but no one knows where."_

" _Figures."_

" _Yeah and like always, I can't tell you how I know."_

" _What good is a CI if everyone knows who they are."_

Taking a deep breath as Jack laid his head on the back of the couch. A fear crept through her, she slowly became terrified that things could be very awkward between them. They had kissed before but not like that, no where near close to that kiss at the bar. Mentally cussing herself, tell herself to suck it up and just open her mouth.

Staring at her fingers she couldn't make herself look at him directly not just yet. Clearing her throat, she tried again. Before she could even open her mouth, he pulled her into his lap, brushing the hair from her face. Not giving her a chance to protest, he kissed her again. Hesitating, she was tense, til his fingers found their way to her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I guess this will get a little longer, but only because you guys are so so so awesome! Keep the love coming and I will do my best to keep more coming.**

 **Chapter 2**

He roughly grabbed her ass when she bit his earlobe. His hand found the zipper of her dress, his other now in her hair. Gripping it roughly, gently tugging her head to the side as he kissed her neck and her shoulder. Her arms around his neck, soft groans slipped from her lips as he nipped the skin just below her ear. In all the time they had spent together, neither one had ever thought they'd be this close.

The distinct ringing of Jack's pocket was enough to put their mood on ice. Sliding off his lap, she watched him retrieve his phone. Letting out a almost painful sigh as the name flashed on the screen. _'M. Collins'..._

" _Worst possible timing."_ He said giving her a apologetic frown. The irritation thick in his voice, shifting to adjust himself. Then sliding his finger across the screen to answer it. _"Yeah."_

Watching in disappointment as she got up. Clutching the dress to her chest as she tipped toed back to her room. _"Everything went smoothly...Yes without incidence...We're both fine...The man were looking for will be there in a month...Alright..."_

Closing the door she could only hearing Jack's muffled voice. He was briefing Collins of the minimal intel that they had recieved. It was more then they had in weeks. Getting him close to Komarov was the goal, but in order to do that they needed Anton dead. Killing him in a public place would surely get Jack arrested, landing him right where he needed to be. Close to his target.

Looking at herself in the small mirror, she looked like a hot mess. Her lipstick was smeared half way down her chin. Letting the dress fall to the floor, she cleaned her face. Tossing the make-up smudged towelette in the trash. Half ass hanging the dress back on its hanger, it was beyond wrinkled but she doubted she'd have to wear it again any time soon. With make up removed and hair pulled up in a pony tail, she returned to the living room. Sporting a blue tank top with a batman logo and blue plaid shorts. She looked like herself again. The phone call from Collins had been a rude wake up call, forcing her to think about the consequences. They've been living and working together for three years. They've flirted causally or kissed but only if the job called for it. This was different, it felt different. If anyone were to find out what had almost happened, things could get ugly.

Sitting on the couch, this time with a little more distance between them. She felt like they had just been walked in on by her parents. Minus her dad throwing Jack out on his ass for having laid a finger on his daughter. Listening as he finished up the call, he gently tossed his phone to the table. Leaning closer, his fingers brushed her arm, til his fingers interlaced with hers. Lifting their hands he kissed the back of hers, causing her cheeks to turn slightly pink.

" _So what did Collins say?"_ She asked, biting her lip, he slid a little bit closer to her.

" _Status update. I vaguely let him know what we found out tonight."_

" _When is the perv planning to grace us with his presence?"_

" _He's flying back in a few days."_

" _For how long?"_

" _Didn't say."_

" _Figures, I just hope he doesn't randomly drop by again. Its annoying and risky."_

" _Yeah, he sticks out like a sore thumb with those god awful ties."_

" _That isn't the only reason."_

" _Whats another reason?"_ He asked, playing with her fingers.

" _If we get too close, the consequences...if we get caught..."_

" _We're adults, Shay. They can't expect us to live together for three years and not catch feelings for one another."_

" _They have the power to drop me in a prison cell for the next thirty years."_

" _I doubt they would lock up one of their best agents."_

" _I'm just a tech nerd, who just recently started doing field work. I wouldn't call myself the best."_

" _If they thought you were any less they wouldn't have given you this job."_

" _But if they feel we're a distraction to one another, they can do whatever they want."_

" _What about how you feel or how I feel?"_

" _Well Jack tell me how do you feel?"_ Sounding far more aggressive then she wanted.

" _I don't want to pressure you into anything. We don't have to put a label on it. "_

" _Jack...I...I."_

" _Look I get it, your worried. Even if we have a short time left, wouldn't it be worth it?"_

" _I was right...that kiss was different...both times"_ Squeezing his hand this time.

" _Yeah because they weren't just part of our cover. They meant something."_

" _Did they?"_

" _I thought we were being serious right now."_

" _We are. I just can't help but feel helpless."_

" _Helpless isn't a word I would ever use to describe you."_

" _How would you describe me?"_

" _Beautiful. Smart. Fearless."_

She blushed and silently prayed to herself that the dim lighting was doing its job in hiding it. Tucking his index finger under her chin, he turned her head to face him. She didn't want her fear of losing him control her. But at the same time, she didn't want to regret not following her heart. She never thought in a million years that they'd be this close. His thumb grazed her lips, bringing her mind back to the decision she had to make. Ultimately, he was worth the risk. They would figure things out, even if that meant keeping their personal feelings a secret. Pulling his hand from her face, she looked at him, trying to give him a look of seriousness. Now holding both his hands in hers, he gave her his full attention.

" _I think your worth the risk."_ His eyes seemed to light up as she spoke. Stopping him from kissing her she continued. _"Please, just let me finish. If we start something, we have to be smart about it."_

" _It stays between us, I know. I don't like having too but at the same time if it helps keep you safe..."_

" _As long as it keeps us safe."_

Nodding, this time she didn't stop him from kissing her. It was even more different then the last two, full of desperation and passion. Her toes curled against the worn throw rug beneath her feet. Gripping her sides, she straddled him causing him to tighten his grip. She ran his hands down the front of her body, throwing her head back as his lips kissed down her neck. Her heart was racing as she adjusted her thighs to grip the bottom of his shirt. Yanking it off, he threw it to the floor. Her hands and eyes slid down his chest. She never noticed before that he had a little bit of chest hair. Not so much that it was gross but just barely enough to still be sexy. Letting her fingers trace the dips and curves of his muscles, his lips did the same with her breasts. Groaning at the material of her top, he was half tempted to rip it off her. Moving his hands to her thighs, caressing the tender flesh beneath his palms. Earning an almost painful groan from him when she slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt. Grinding against him as she pulled her shirt up and over her head. She suppressed a gasp as he slipped his fingers under her shorts. He could feel her growing wetness against the fabric of her panties.

Undoing his belt and the button of his pants, he kissed her again. While she slide his zipper down, he unhooked her bra. Pulling it free of her body. Shifting her off of him, back to the now cold empty spot on the couch. Kneeling he bent over her, hooking his fingers in the top of her shorts. Slowly sliding them and her panties down her legs. Watching her squirm slightly to the growing chill as she watched him shimmy out of his pants. Kicking them to some unseen part of the room. She sat up just enough to pull off his boxers. Exposing his now full hard-on. Crawling over her, he brought her thigh to his hip. Feeling her wet and hot against his tip. She moaned into his hair as he took her each of her nipples into his mouth. Teasing them into stiff nubs with each swirl and flick of his tongue.

Trailing his lips across her chest. Smirking as she squirmed and grinding her hips harder against him. Biting her lip, she whined softly, dragging her fingers across his scalp. When he brought his face back up to hers, her eyes were to the point of pleading, almost begging him. Wrapping her arms around him, she urged him on, dragging her nails across his skin. Pushing inside her, she let out a painful moan. They had both gone years without having been with another person sexually. So he waited, when she nodded he pumped into her. Kissing him, muffling moans, she could no longer hide how good he made her feel. Their bodies slick with sweat despite the coldness surrounding them. Lasting longer then either anticipated, they rode the waves of each others sexual climax. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he carried her to the bedroom. She grinned into his neck as she wrapped her arms around it. Nibbling on his earlobe, she was ready for him to take her again. Doing just that, this time resting one of her legs against his shoulder. Each thrust made her eyes roll back, clawing the sheets and his shoulders. Each new wave of ecstasy higher and greater then the last.

This time going for hours, drawing it out and making it last as long as possible. When they finally did stop. He let himself slide out of her. Kissing him once more longer and hard before lying her head on his chest. Snuggling closer to him as they laid there half wrapped in a sheet. The night finally catching up with them.

Slipping from his embrace, she collected her clothes and headed for the bathroom. Taking a shower, she tip toed in a towel to her room. Getting dressed, she grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note. Leaving it next to his phone, smiling as she took in his naked half cover body stretched out on the bed sound asleep. Grabbing her keys, she headed out, trying her best not to let the door slam behind her.

Returning with coffee in hand and a bag sporting the familiar golden arches. Once inside she found the couch empty. The note and his phone untouched and he was no where in site. Hearing the shower, she took a seat. Leaving one of the coffees on the table near his phone. Inside the bag she had some sausages and biscuits. It was probably the only food that reminded her of home. Breakfast with her dad every Sunday before she got in trouble, smiling at the thought when he stepped out of the bathroom. Towel hanging off his shoulders bare shoulders, her mouth watered at the sight of him. Holding up the bag, blocking her view of him and hopefully his view of her.

She wasn't sure how he would be the morning after or how she would even act. Fighting the awkward feeling inside her as he took the bag from her. Opening it with a raised brow, before taking out a container and passing it to her. It wasn't until they were done eating before either of them said a word.

" _Good morning?"_

" _Good morning to you too."_ His snarky toned response made her shift uneasily.

" _I thought we were past sarcasm?"_

" _I don't know what your talking about."_ His reply snapping her out of her mouth watering daze, diverting her eyes to her computer screens.

Running the towel over his hair and face, he tossed it to the table. Glancing over the top of her monitor she watched him grab his coffee and settle back in his seat.

" _Are you normally this grouchy when you wake up?"_

" _Your usually the one asleep when I get up most mornings."_ His sleepy smirk made an appearance as he peered over his coffee. Nearly savoring the steaming hot black substance.

" _Very true."_

She wasn't sure what she had expected from him after last night. He was just so convincing last night. Every doubt that had stopped her, he convinced away. He agreed to keep it a secret, a secret that would protect them both. She finished looking for any signs of their future targets. If Anton came back early they would know it. Why was this even bothering her? Nothing had really changed, they hooked up no big deal. Were they in a actual relationship or were they just sleeping together in secret.

Twisting a strand of hair between her fingers, leaving it in a half damp spiral. She couldn't figure out why it was bothering her though. Glancing at him, he had his phone in one hand and his coffee in the other. He still hadn't put a shirt on so him being distracted was a good thing. Checking on Komarov's current status, which wasn't to hard, he was still locked up. He was keeping his head down for the most part, just not doing a very good job of it. Rolling her eyes as she sifted through the reports.

" _Still awaiting his trial."_ She told him.

" _That is a very good thing. We still have time."_

" _Some, not much. Were screwed if things don't go according to plan."_

" _We should be fine. We already factored those possibilities."_

" _Not all of them..."_ Mumbling the words, unknowingly discovering the distraction of Komarov's public files. She didn't notice or even hear him get up and cross the room. Holding on to the back of the chair with one hand and the desk with the other. Peering half over her shoulder to the screen.

" _Like what?"_

" _What if we can't get to Anton in time. By the time they book you and put you inside. Who knows?"_

" _Have you forgotten your epic skill set?"_

" _What? You mean besides looking pretty hot in a five thousand dollar piece of silk and lace?"_

" _Exactly."_ Glancing at her with a look of momentary seriousness.

" _Your on your own once your inside."_

" _I know, I'll be fine. They'll give me a public defender within two days max."_

" _I'll only be able to monitor your reports. Try not to get shanked before your trial."_

" _I'll keep my mouth and temper in check mostly."_

" _This isn't a joke."_

" _Totally being serious."_ Releasing his leverage on her chair and went to his phone. Gently beeping with yet another set of messages from Collins and whoever else.

" _So is he going to randomly show up tomorrow or is one of us picking him up?"_

" _More then likely he'll come to us."_

" _What are the chances I can pretend to sleep through his little visit."_

" _Very slim. Thought you wanted to bitch at him for his taste in your clothes."_ Clearly not even attempting to hide his snickering.

" _Eh."_

" _Hmm?"_ Returning to his original spot near her shoulder.

" _Well it can't be any worse then the last time."_

" _True. Not that I'm complaining."_

" _Oh shut up."_

" _Hey, I never said you looked bad."_

" _I don't think you said anything at all. So if you don't mind."_

" _Oh but I do mind."_

The irritated look on her face did little to deter him. Spinning the chair to face him, he took both her hands in his and pulled her up. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug, let his hands settle on her waist. His thumbs brushed the skin just above the hem of her jeans. Her anger dissolving quicker then she had wanted or even expected.

" _What? Were you expecting donuts?"_

" _Your joking right?"_

" _Yeah but I don't think we're good at being morning people."_

" _I wonder what gave that away..."_ Leaning her forehead against his chest, tangling her fingers in the back of his shirt.

" _There were a few hints."_

Her ears turned bright red. She fought the urge to look up, unsure just how red she was. What was happening to her?

" _Oh?"_

" _I think your beautiful by the way."_

" _Oh yeah? What changed?"_

" _Nothing changed, I've always thought you were."_

Biting her lip, fighting the ever growing blush in her cheecks, she forced herself to look up. Closing her eyes when his lips brushed across her forehead, pressing a kiss to her temple.

" _We still have a couple of hours before the whole Collins thing."_

" _I can think of a few things to kill the time."_

" _Funny but I have to keep an eye on this."_ Gesturing to the glowing screens beside them.

" _Set an alarm. I need some alone time with my girlfriend."_

Swallowing hard at the title, the phrase, the meaning. Nodding, she let go of him, leaning over the keyboard. The look of concentration on her face heavy on her face. Relaxing slightly, picking up her phone.

" _There, if there is anything, my phone will let me know."_

" _Okay. You know one day your going to have to tell me how you got to be so good at this."_

Leading her to her small bedroom. He took his time undressing her and her, him. Savoring the heat between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE forgive me. The summer break and school has been hectic. Dont panic I haven't given up or abandoned anything. Don't worry this chick isn't going anywhere . I promise. You know the drill. I dont own anything but my OC's. Enjoy fave and follow.**

 **Chapter 3**

Jack slept alone on his couch that night. Unable to get comfortable, til exhaustion finally took over. Waking to both groggy groans of Shay and the alarm on her system. Slowly sitting up, he forced his eyes to focus on her silhouette, stretching in the dark. Finding her glasses as she plopped down in front of her computer screens.

" _Shit."_ It slipped from her lips as she fumbled to turn it off.

" _Is it Anton?"_ Yawning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Sighing as she turned off the alarm. Her eyes darted to the bottom of the screen. A message. "Um no, nothing about him yet."

" _Komarov? He is supposed to be in solitary."_

" _No last head count, he was sound asleep, safe and sound."_

" _Then what?"_

" _Glitch?"_

" _Not possible." He told her in disbelief._

" _I'm checking...and seems our favorite government perv has just entered Russian airspace."_ Giggling at their new secret nickname for Collins.

" _Great. Roughly gives us a couple hours before he lands."_ His tone borderline playful despite the unexpected rude awakening.

" _He'll more or less be here a while."_

" _Still no reports or visuals on Anton?"_

" _Not yet, only a matter of time though."_

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him walk over to her. Like many times before he leaned over her to get a better view of the screen. Mumbling to himself as he read the last update on Komarov. If everything went according to plan, in few months time they'd be back stateside. Her only problem with that would be where would it leave them? Reassigned to wherever, possibly never seeing each other again. They both agreed even if they only had a short time together it'd be worth it. She'd let things between them play out on their own. She just had to deal with Collins for a few days more or less.

Rubbing her shoulders, kneading the knots in her neck. Soft whimpers escaped her and she rolled her shoulders, leaning into him. His thumbs slipped under the over-sized neck of the worn tee. Causing her to bite her lip in a attempt to keep her focus. Hissing when he grazed a tender spot at her neck. Without saying a word, he went to work, softening his grip. When he was done, she finally realized just how tense she had been. Hiding a yawn before he bent further forward, rubbing the sides of her arms. Smirking when he caught a glimpse of her biting her lip in the glare of the screen.

" _Well now that that's settled, I'm not sure if I should get dressed or go my ass back to bed."_

" _Both could be fun."_ His smirk plastered across his face.

" _Oh really?"_ Giving him a raised brow, just moments before a small giggle slipped past her lips. Her seriousness faltering as heat pooled in her core.

" _Come on gorgeous, we wont get much alone time once the perv gets here."_

" _Plus we don't know when he plans on leaving."_

" _All the more reason to take advantage of our free time."_

He offered her his hand. Declining it with a smirk of her own, standing with ease. Letting her shirt fall further down her shoulders. Shivering slightly at the chilly air, she stepped up to him. Squaring him up despite the his height, running her hands up his chest. Feeling him growl in his chest when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Standing on her toes, wrapping his hands down the back of her thighs. Scooping her legs around his waist. She ghosted her lips over is, trailing them down his neck. He carried her effortlessly into the tiny bedroom.

Shedding their clothes quickly. He leaned her back on the bed. Sitting on his heels between her legs, teasing her slick wet folds with his fingers. Her nails tightly gripped the sheets when he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Hugging her thighs to his shoulders, smiling at her breathy gasps and moans. Sucking on her tiny nub of nerves til her back arched off the mattress. Then painfully slow he'd return to his previous actions. Her fingers gripping his head for more. After her first release, he crawled over her body. Kissing her neck then kissing her passionately. They spent the remainder of their brief time together like this. Tangled in the thin sheets and worn thick comforter. Taking their time. All but silently proving to both of them that it was more then just sex. When the alarm went off for a second time, both out of breathe and tucked into each other. Gently pulling her closer her kissed the top of her head. She laughed a little as the alert went off for a third time.

" _What's so funny?"_

" _It kinda feels like we're teenagers."_ Sitting up she silenced the reminder, knowing it was get up or risk more then just her freedom. Watching him slide off the bed, gathering his clothes.

" _And why is that? Was the sex that bad?"_ He knew that it wasn't what she meant. The new scratches down across his back were proof of that. Dodging a pillow as it hurtled towards him.

" _No!"_ Saying it a lot louder then she had intended. Blushing an even redder color when he didn't say anything about it. He just shook his head, gave her a wink and pulled his shirt on.

" _Then why?"_

" _Because its we're sneaking around, hoping a parent doesn't walk in."_ She told him, half trying not to watch him slip back into his jeans. Motioning him to rejoin her with her finger. Her laughing toned down to a smirk. Kissing him quickly before pushing him away.

" _Go. He'll be calling soon and I don't want him interrupting something we can't finish."_

" _You sure?"_ His own laughter mixed with hers, giving her a quick kiss before leaving. Rolling her eyes she got up to get dressed. The thought of staying in bed, only wearing a sheet had crossed her mind.

Collins cleared his throat upon entering the tiny apartment. Jack securing the locks before witnessing what Collins was. There was Shay, legs on a corner of the desk, keyboard across her lap. Her head resting on her forearm. Partially hidden behind the monitors. She was tired, but they had taken longer getting back then she had anticipated. They had stopped for coffee on the way. Jack let out a muffled snort as he looked at the disbelief on Collins face.

" _Sleeping on the job I see. Does this happen a lot?"_

" _Like days that end in Y?"_ Jack tried to keep a straight face as he sat down the drink carrier on the coffee table.

" _You both can go fuck yourselves."_ Her words wide awake and just as serious.

Collins cleared his throat again, uncomfortably straightening his tie. Before grabbing one of the cups from the carrier, paying no mind to Jack. Who watched in amusement as she sat up, keeping her legs perched on the desk's edge. Stretching a hand out in Jack's direction until he handed her her coffee. Steering clear of her death glare. He stripped off his jacket and took a seat on the couch. Still trying to stifle his laughter.

" _She has an alarm set, Collins."_

" _Bells and whistles. Great that's just great."_

" _What are you getting at Collins?"_ Her death glare effectively now on Collins, shifting nervously near the door.

" _I'm the one doing your report, Shay, and you know what its going to say?"_

" _That I'm doing my job, per the terms and conditions?"_

Scoffing at her, took a big swig of his still hot coffee. Wincing as it scolded the tip of his tongue. Without batting an eye she sat up, crossing her arms.

" _No not exactly."_

" _Your so not funny. So please elaborate."_

" _I hear good things. Go above and beyond your job description."_

" _You bet your ass I do."_

" _Its why I'll be recommending some down time once this is over."_

" _Down time?"_

" _A vacation, Miss Petrov. For both of you til the next assignment."_

" _This 'vacation', for me does that mean cell or ankle monitor?"_

" _I won't lie, it is a possibility but I can safely say your not headed for a cell."_

" _Duly noted."_

" _What about her identity, Collins?"_ Jack gave her a small sympathetic smile. Before joining in the conversation.

" _Well that depends, if she wants to still be Shay Kraus."_

" _So your telling me I can have my name back?"_

" _We won't know until things are wrapped up here. Considering everything goes according to plan."_

" _It won't be that much different, will it?"_

" _Weird is more like it. I've been Alexa Petrov for three years. At least when I venture into the city."_

Completely ignoring Collins who was eyeing her monitors. Her focus was on Jack and their short lived conversation.

" _I can't imagine you would want to continue being Alexa after this."_

" _You and me both know, I'd only be allowed to be me until the next job."_

" _Maybe, maybe not."_

" _He's right Shay."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I know last chapter was long over due and way too short. Hopefully I can make up for it with new chapters for both projects. Fuck it I need to make few minor changes to this name wise to better suite the story but things will get better, especially once I get over my mental freak out.**

 **ENJOY! Review, Fave, Follow. Check out my profile for links to my Polyvore account. Well worth the peek.**

 **Chapter 4:**

Gaining back a name she had long lost way before her ex, a name that had been years since she heard it or even used it. Bouncing around the foster system for most of her childhood. She was bullied from the first grade on and dropped out of school at the age of fifteen. Being bullied forced Tressa to become a black hat hacker. Once out of the system she was able to locate her twin brother, Bryson. As identical as they were, they couldn't have been more different. She managed to keep in touch with him despite floating through six different foster homes between them.

They were all each other had left in the world. It was no surprise she ran away when she did. She was alone. One of the homes had a son, from the night the twins arrived the boy was trouble. Making their time there short as well as miserable. Tressa was the target for most of it. Bryson raised hell with their social worker. Forcibly moving them to yet another home, the boy sent to juvenile detention. By far the best one yet, with a late middle aged couple unable to have any children of their own. They were doted upon, but Tressa never felt at home. When she ran away, she meet a small group of street kids. She was seventeen when she met Marcus. He was nineteen and had let her crash on his couch a few times. A black hat who showed her the darker side of the internet. How to steal money despite her tricks on how to do it without actually stealing it.

The man had a charisma about him, could charm his way out of as well of into trouble. In reality he needed her, her skills and her unrelenting cash load. Being gone for days at a time, leaving her to fend for herself. She tried to leave on more then one occasion, locking him out of all her accounts. Creating new ones he would know nothing about, sending any floating money to her brother. Afterwards he tried to beat her, so careful not to get her face. Not expecting her to fight back, kicking him so hard she was sure he'd need a testicle retrieval. When he left in obvious pain, she didn't stick around to see if he was coming back.

So she set herself up in a cozy one bedroom flat in a new city. Opting to go by her middle name, and completely changing her digital habits. The peaceful new life didn't stay that way for too long.

She was arrested for hacking the national power grid in New Hampshire. FBI was close to throwing the book at her, until the judge made her work with them. Either she works with the FBI or she goes to jail for five years. Spending the first following two in the academy. Use her skills for good in exchange for her freedom. Jack was never part of the deal. He was something completely unexpected. Spending the weeks going over and re-going over the details. Not always agreeing, leading to arguments when Collins wasn't around.

" _Your not going."_

" _Technically your my partner not my boss. I'm going."_

" _If I miss and shit hits the fan, I don't want you in the cross-fire."_

" _You don't ever miss."_

" _I might get distracted."_

" _Oh yeah by what? The half naked girls that will be more then likely hanging off of him?"_

" _No by drunk horny men more then likely hanging off my half naked girlfriend."_

" _I'm a big girl, I was trained to handle shit like this."_

" _I know, still doesn't mean I have to like it."_

" _I'll shoot him and you wear the dress Collins picked out if it makes you feel better."_

" _No, that is definitely something no one needs to see."_

" _The dress or you in it?"_

" _You are so not funny."_ Pulling her into his lap, tickling her sides. Laughing as she giggled and squirmed against him. Slapping her hands against his chest, forcing him to stop. Wrapping her arms around his neck and she caught her breath.

" _And if you wanted me to grind against you, you should have just asked."_ Her low and breathless tone added to her nails dragging across the back of his neck. She could feel him grow harder under her thighs.

Kissing her, gripping her thighs as she rubbed against him. The intimate moment was cut short, the sound of footsteps and keys sent them both to opposite sides of the room. Managing a whisper moments before Collins arrived.- _"Agent cock-block. Right on time"_ Rolling his eyes in frustration, Shay covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

Since the day of Anton's anticipated night at his favorite club was quickly approaching. Collins had brought the necessary attire for them. Including Jack a freshly pressed button down shirt and slacks. Shay's dress was something she would never admit she actually liked out loud. It was her idea of the perfect little black dress. A little more on the risque side but cute and classy. Zipping the garment bag closed before Jack could get a look.

" _What's left?"_ Collins inquired, looking over the monitors.

" _My transport has been arranged, I'll let him know when I have eyes on the target."_

" _And yours Jack?"_

" _Everything is ready to go the minute she lets me know."_

" _What about your gun?"_

" _Taken care of. I'll slip in through the kitchen dressed like a delivery driver. I won't be searched."_

" _Good."_

" _Then he'll ditch the ruse and make his way into the club. Take out our target and ultimately go to prison."_

" _What about casualties and you, Shay?"_

" _It'll be a clean shot I can assure you. No casualties. I'll slip out soon as I see the target go down."_

" _She'll slip back through the kitchen and out the back in the chaos. No one will question her."_

" _Can you do that in heels?"_

" _I can kick ass in heels if needed and look good while doing it too."_ Winking at both men in the room, more then confident in her abilities.

" _She'll get back her and wait for the most part. Monitor everything."_

" _I'll make sure our boy here gets his trial on the same day as Komarov."_

" _Now we wait."_

Once Collins was safely at his fancy hotel the pair's conversation was once again serious.

" _He'll be on the first plane here, soon as he gets word Anton's been taken out. Hovering over my monitors after they've thrown you in a cell."_

" _We both know he'll hover just because he might get a glance at your tits."_

" _Once your on the inside, keep your head down. No macho man bullshit."_

" _I won't even put up a fight if I drop the soap."_

" _Don't make me shoot you, that shits not funny."_

" _Not even a little bit?"_

" _Shut up or your wearing the dress."_

" _Oh yes ma'am."_

Shay's phone started sporadically beeping and whistling. Shooting a quick text and flipping it over so she couldn't see the screen. Jack watched as she did so, but didn't say anything. Continuing to clean the trio of guns on the table in front of him. If she wanted to tell him her business she would. It didn't bother him until the cell rang and she quietly took it into the other room. The paper thin and well worn walls did little to muffle her end of the conversation.

" _I'm fine Bryson. I've just been busy with work. You didn't have to call."_

" _I'm sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress with this uh latest work project thing."_

" _How is Adeline?"_

" _That's good. I miss her. She's like what six now?"_

" _Tell Karen I said hi."_

" _No this has nothing to do with Marcus. That ass hat is locked up for a reason."_

" _Last I checked, Mendota. His requests for parole keep getting denied. If they find anymore edvidence against him then he is looking at maximum security."_

" _Exactly, the best part of that is he has no access to anything remotely electronic or me."_

" _I promise , okay, love you too. Bye."_

Exiting the tiny bedroom, the adjacent main room was empty. A half scribbled note left where the guns had once been on the table. Quietly relieved he had somewhat legible handwriting. Tossing the note back to the table top. Lost among the clutter of oily cleaning rags. She wasn't sure if he heard any of her conversation with her brother. It was something that never came up, he never really talked or even mentioned his family so why would she.

Getting through the next few weeks would be the challenge. Keeping Jack alive and guide him while he and Komarov were being hunted like wanted fugitives. That part was more or less simple. Jack would get him to the check point, make the exchange with US government agents, wait for extraction. Collins would collect her, send in a team to move her modded setup and their personal belongings. Sending each to their designated destinations. As a fail safe if shit were to ever go south, she had a bag stashed in the city. Much like her backpack she had sitting by the door. Untraceable laptop, burner phones, passport, cash, and change of clothes. The only person other then herself who knew about it was Jack. He helped her pick out its location. Close enough to get to if needed, making sure it wasn't easily found on accident.

Upon Jack's return he seemed to be in a pretty good mood. Keeping their conversations on the lighter side, not once bringing up her earlier phone conversation. It wasn't the first time she had spoken to her brother in the time she had been in Russia. It was more or less the first time Jack had been in the apartment when she had done so. Coaxing her back to the couch, he kissed her sweetly. Despite everything going on, he just simply wanted to hold her. Once she set out alone for the club it'd be the last time he'd would even see her for a while. Falling asleep curled up on the couch, arms wrapped half draped around each other.

Once the alarm went off alerting them that Anton was back in the city, the reality of the night's upcoming event was sinking in. Anton had the cash to burn and the club was exactly where he was headed soon as the sunset. Shay had long retreated into the bedroom, pacing in front of the garment bag that held her dress. The perfect little black dress that would be the last thing he sees her in, the last time he sees her. Finally slipping into it, the fabric cool against her skin. Opting to be a blonde til she was clear of the club and the police. After the heels and makeup she was still nervous. The feeling of the unknown had her on edge the most. Like the fiery look in Jack's eyes when Collins told them he'd be checking in on her while he was away. Knowing good and well Shay was never attracted to Collins, he wasn't a bad looking guy, just wasn't her type. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the room. At first he didn't notice his eyes glued to the screens in front of him. The sun would be setting soon and he was sitting on the edge of the chair.

His jaw dropping in an almost audible thud. She was almost unrecognizable. The soft blonde hair hung in loose waves around her shoulders. Red lips and a leather jacket set the look down to a tee. Without hesitation he pulled himself away from the computer and helped her slip the jacket on. Enjoying the fact that she would be showing less skin to the men in the club. Gently pulling her blonde wig hair from under its collar and double checking everything just in case.

" _This is what Collins brought last time?"_ Jack's gaze floated down her body. Unlike the other dresses that Collins had picked out, this one hugged her frame a little differently. More modest yet still sexy, complimenting every inch of her. She looked amazing, even though he didn't care for the blonde wig. Biting his lip as he pictured her without it.

" _Yeah, for once he pick up something I would have picked out."_

" _I take it you like it."_

" _You don't? Have you not been paying attention to me in this thing?"_

" _I wish I could see how it looks like without the blonde wig on."_

" _Looks like I'm going to have to keep this one after all."_ Smiling to him as she finished up, making sure she had what she needed.

" _A taxi will be waiting around the corner from the club. I'll call for one before I get inside."_

" _Around the corner? Good I'll have plenty of time to ditch the wig then."_

He ran a calloused finger down the ruffled edge of the top of the dress. The heat of it sending goosebumps down here body.

" _Jack, w-we shouldn't."_ He hummed in response as he brushed the hair away from her neck, replacing it with his lips.

" _Shouldn't do what hmm?"_

" _Start something we can't finish."_

" _Like what, we're not doing anything."_

" _We're supposed to be getting ready."_

" _We still have a little bit before you have to leave."_

" _True but -"_ Losing the words as he kissed her, ending the sentence with a groan against his mouth. She coiled her arms around his neck, wasting no time he slid his hands down her back side, cupping her ass as he lifted her off the ground. Wrapping her legs around his waist. Leaning her against the wall, running his hands up her thighs so he could massage the now damp fabric of her panties.

She moaned at the added friction, pouting when he stopped the circular motions. Pushing her panties to the side with one hand, he freed his rock hard erection from his pants. Thrusting into her, not giving her time to adjust to the new position before thrusting deep and hard again and again. Bracing herself on his shoulders, meeting his thrusts with equal heated enthusiasm. Haphazardly pinning her against the wall through two or three waves of orgasm before completely coming undone himself. Slowly releasing her now shaking legs to rest on the floor.

Breathlessly keeping her balance, her arms hung from his shoulders. Kissing him once more before letting go, allowing him to tuck himself back into his pants. Straightening her dress, which to her amazement wasn't a winkled mess around her waist. Going to the bathroom to inspect the status of the wig and her makeup. Laughing lightly at her reflection. The damage was minimal to say the least. She looked like she just got fucked and loved every minute of it. They both needed it, it'd be weeks at most before they even saw each other again.

A few minor touch-ups she was smear and smudge free. Spinning slightly in her heels she checked and doubled checked to assure their was nothing on her dress. Jack knocked on the door, halting any further spinning. Clearing his throat, he told her the time. Knowing she was to leave soon she gave her wig a few more tugs and pulls, being satisfied that it didn't totally look like sex hair. Stepping back out, he handed her her purse.

" _If your goal was to make it look like I just had mind blowing sex then..."_

" _I succeeded?"_

" _Only a little bit."_

" _Keys?"_

" _I stuck them inside your bag."_

" _Good."_ She said half turning to the door, watching him scratch the back of his head. "One last thing."

" _What's that?"_

" _Be careful?"_

" _Always. Don't worry?"_

" _That's a tough one, see you soon."_ Kissing his cheek and closed the door behind her. She knew if she would have kissed him, really kissed him. It'd make leaving hard and they had a job to do.

Once inside the club, she made of way over to the bar. Her contact Kalyna giving her the heads up on Anton's recent activities since he arrived at the club. Currently drooling over a small group of half naked girls in the center VIP area. Ordering a drink she sat cross legged on one of the bar stools, texting Jack that Anton was in sight. Playing off the night that she was meeting up with a friend. Everything was going according to plan. Jack was already on his way, texting her once he was near. Ditching the delivery jacket, hat, and burner phone along with the truck around the corner. Entering through the kitchen's back door. Rolling up the sleeves of his black button down, making his way through the kitchen. Picking up a makarov PM off one of the kitchens prep tables. Paying no mind to a half naked girl sitting on a nearby counter, counting her cut for night.

The flashing lights and the thrum of music lay just on the other side. Making his way through the slew of scantily clad women and drunk men mulling about the room. His eyes finding her almost instantly chatting up the bartender and blowing off what was probably the fifth guy since she arrived. Turning slightly, she pretended to take a call. Smirking as he took in the smile that played on her lips. She knew he was there, watching her. Taking a deep breath as she mentally readied herself. It'd be hard but its something that had to be done. Any other situation they'd be side by side. Finishing her fake call, she went back to her small talk with the bartender. Keeping Jack in her peripheral and watched the scene unfold.

" _Anton."_

Anton looked up from the giggling pair of guys on each side of him.

" _Yuri Komarov says hello..."_

" _Yuri Komarov?"_

" _...and GOODBYE."_

The flash of the barrel lost in the strobe of lights. The sound still echoing in her ears as chaos followed. Giving her a wink as he was tackled to the floor; just feet away from Anton's crumpled body. She wanted to stay, to see him one last time before he was hauled out. He would have only told her to go, so she did just that. Moving through the screaming crowd she made her way to the kitchen. Getting a nod from one of the cooks inside, motioning her to the back door. Entering the alley that Jack had mentioned. Quickly tossing her wig into the dumpster and she passed it. Shaking out her dark hair as she spotted the cab. She could see the flashing lights fill the darkness of the now empty alleyway. The ride to the safe house was quiet, texting Collins that things went smoothly and according to plan. He replied as the cab neared the corner of her desired destination. She was half in a daze when she handed the driver his payment and made her way in the opposite direction.

Once inside the tiny apartment, she slide down the heavy locked door. Amazed that she made it out of there without a scratch, that everything went as smoothly as it had. It was still almost painful to watch. Changing into a pair of long pajama pants and a t-shirt, cuddled up on Jack's makeshift bed, the well worn couch. The very smell of him comforting her enough for her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Full disclaimer, if you have made it this far you've already been warned so I don't have to repeat it. So with that out of the way I have to say I was literally blown away with the response from the last chapter. You guys really are amazing and I don't think this story would have gone to this extent without every single one of you guys.** **So sorry for my lack of posting, just seriously been trying to get to some feeling of normalcy. SO with that said I hope you continue to stick around.**

 **Chapter 5**

The following week was long, sleepless, and more so boring in its own right. Having talked to few and her only consistent visitor being Collins. She monitored the prison system til she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Komarov had a very interesting visitor, though his name wasn't on the visitor logs. CCTV offered a clue when she checked in on him, especially when two of the cameras monitoring that corridor were 'down'. Catching a glimpse of Komarov's former partner, none other than, Viktor Chagarin. Both still alive even though the latter was long gone when the camera feed came back. She was irritated that she was unable to hear the short lived conversation. Making note of it and continued on with everything else at hand.

She worried for his safety within the walls of the Russian prison. She knew there was always a chance that his temper could get the best of him. Anything pertaining to Jack, only contained his statements and basic history. Not once mentioning his family or his job. Thanks to his public defender, Skolotchka, and his lack of decent internet security it made it easier for her to keep tabs. It wasn't long before they knew what his terms for. He offer to testify that Komarov had hired him to murder Anton, in exchange for them being put on trial at the same time. Shay was used to being alone, only difference between then and now, she was emotionally invested in the job. Holding her breath every time the public defender's name showed up on the visitor log or an inmate was being escorted to medical. When the deal was accepted, the Russian authorities wasted no time in getting the trial underway.

 _Outside Draganskiy Courthouse-_

 _ **MALE REPORTER- The authorities in Russia  
are bracing themselves today  
for mass protests  
against the trial  
of former billionaire  
Yuri Komarov.  
The case against Mr. Komarov  
has caused widespread division  
amongst the Russian public,  
some of whom view his incarceration  
as a political maneuver  
orchestrated by this man,  
defense minister  
candidate Viktor Chagarin. ...protests  
in central Moscow,  
following a day of  
demonstrations in Russia.  
The unrest comes as authorities have been  
accused of fraud  
throughout the country's elections.**_

 **FEMALE REPORTER** _ **\- ...some pictures  
out of Russia right now.  
Protests happening there.  
This is a look  
at the demonstration. **_

News cameras scan to huge crowd in front of them. Russian flags and debris scattered the ground. Sirens are wailing in all directions it seems as protesters chant and yell. Few actually engaging with Russian officers. A Prisoner transport truck stops in front of the ascending staircase of the courthouse entrance. Armed guards in gray camo uniforms and riot gear escort Komarov and Jack inside. Shay was ready, watching the live news coverage closely, it was almost go time.

Inside the courtroom, another yet smaller crowd whispers and chatters on. Muting out the muffled sounds of the chaos outside. Komarov and Jack were put into a box. Half Plexiglass dividing them from the rest of the court, a single piece of plexi between them. Still in their black prison suits. Unlike the scrub like appearance and lack of bright orange or khaki jumpsuits of some American Prisons. The judge bangs his gavel on the bench,

"Quiet! Order in the courtroom!" His banging continues. "Order in the courtroom! Order! Seal the doors!"

Officers all but barricade the heavy solid wood double doors. Jack exchanges looks with the much older man through the glass. Then he leans his elbows on his lap, looking over the room. Outside three black Mercedes-Benz pulled up, one behind the other. Guards inspect the vehicles even checking underneath with mirrors for anything suspicious. Finding nothing all three are cleared to proceed. Pulling to a stop along the left side of the courthouse. Without warning the black cars exploded. Killing the drivers inside, blasting into the courtroom. Smoke, concrete, wood, and bodies everywhere. Chaos erupting, officers attempting to get control of the situation. Protesters had gone from a somewhat peaceful protest to an all out riot. People were actually losing their shit.

Watching what was shown on the news, Shay was left unsure as to how or who was behind it. Sure she knew the plan but they had left out the whole bombs going off part.

An alarm was going off, much to Jack's inner relief his ears weren't ringing as bad as he thought, he could still hear people screaming. The box holding the prisoners was half crushed. Making it easy for Jack to kick off the metal grate door. Stumbling out, his hands still shackled, grabbed Komarov by the front of his jacket, yanking him to his feet. Yelling at him in Russian.

" _Ну, давай!, Давай сейчас!" (Come on, come on! Come on now!)_

Ushering him down a hall, out of the room, to outside. Still pushing him to continue. _"_ _нравится, как!" (Come!Come!")_

Swiping a set of keys and a gun off one of now dead soldiers outside. Not once letting neither one of them pause for rest or to get their barrings. Hurrying down an empty street, Yuri Komarov asking rather calmly as he followed along side Jack into a parking structure. He didn't answer, he was to motivated to keep going, to stick to the plan. Finding the blue delivery van Jack had stashed there the night he shot Anton. Somehow popping the chain between his cuffs he retrieved his stashed key. He shoved Yuri inside, they needed to move. It was clear that that Viktor Chagarin was behind the explosion. His people wouldn't be far behind, after not finding their target's body among the debris.

Handing him a change of clothes, Jack demanded in Russian that he put it on. When asked who he was, Jack simply replied, _"_ _Your best friend."_

Calling Shay using a burner phone stashed deep in the glove box. Speeding down a side street, Jack was forced to stomp on his brakes when a bald man jumped out in middle of the street. Directly in the path of the van. He yelled Jack's name, slamming his hands down on the hood.

" _JACK!"_

Stunned he hadn't realized she had answered. "Dad?"

"What? Did you hit your head? I'm not your..."

"I'll call you back, sorry."

The bald man then yelled again, this time moving toward the driver side door.

"Get out of the van."

Watching him as if he were seeing things, the bald man yanking on the locked driver side door. _"What are you doing here?"_

" _Jack! Hey! Jack!"_

" _Shit."-_ Getting out and moving around the bald man, after noticing Komarov had gotten out of the truck, and was standing on the edge of the side walk. Looking back at the back entrance they had just come out of a few minutes prior. He then spots three people heavily armed who then spot him.

"Go home."

"What the fuck do you think? Jack!"

" _Your out of your depth, John."_

" _Jack! What are you doing?"_ Jack continued on the task at hand, shoving Komarov back in the truck, trying to ignore him. Whipping around back in front of it, pulling his gun on his father.

" _You're gonna shoot me? You're gonna shoot your own father?"_

" _You shouldn't be here, John. You shouldn't be here."_ Backing away with his gun still pointed in John's face. Getting back in the truck.

" _Whoa! You're gonna fucking run over me? You're only making it worse!"_ Yelling after the blue truck as it pulled onto the main road. Almost getting hit by the tank like military truck clearly in pursuit of the truck. John determined to follow after his son, stole a long bed truck and followed suit. Whipping the delivery truck around the narrow streets, unable to lose the military tank truck barreling after them. Drifting it nearly 360 degrees to avoid hitting stopped traffic blocking the street. The military truck heading head on for them at full speed. When it was close enough Jack stomped the gas, hauling ass down the side street. Both unable to stop or turn in time the tank like vehicle plowed into the traffic jam. Effectively slowing them down at the very least. John on the other hand was to far behind to catch up just yet. Finding a tiny Bluetooth like headset from under the seat, calling it in.

 _"Reaper One? Reaper One from 6-1-0."_

 _MAN: Okay, here we go.6-1, Reaper, we read you. Go ahead."_

JACK/REAPER: _Reaper, how are we looking?_ _In an undisclosed location a small group of U.S. Military men are gathered behind computers, in contact with men in the air and Jack._

 _'Who's got him?'_

' _Clock's running. Foxy.'_

 _'On the paper now. Box on.'_

 _'Copy that. Box on.'_

 _'Your guy is late.' One man says._ _'His rate of progress is way off.' Says another._

 _'MET now plus 6 minutes.'_

 _'MCC Reaper. MET now plus 6.'_

 _'This is un-frigging-believable.'_

 _'MCC Reaper.'_

 _'That's not how it works.'_

 _'Something's off. I know this guy. This doesn't happen.'_

 _'MCC Reaper, 6-1 is in the hole.'_

MAN: _"Stand by. 6-1, be advised, your window is closed. Time on target is no-go. I say again, TOT is no-go."_

" _Reaper, this is real-world, not exercise, do you copy?"_ Jack said as he struggled to hear, cramming the ear piece further if possible in his ear.

" _No, sir, Moscow police will have shut down the Garden Ring."_ The men on the other end on phones, behind military computers are taking in the situation.

"Reaper!" Jack calls out again.

" _Come on. He's no-go for extraction. It's too late. Shut it down. Pull it!"_ With those orders the guys in the air veer off and leave.

MAN: _'Shit'_ _"6-1, mission window is closed."_

" _Reaper!"_ Jack calls again. In one of the military set up a highly decorated man picks up a phone. _'Get me operations.'_ Another man this one in civilian clothes, demands. _'Get Mike Collins looped in'._ While a much younger man says... _"Tell him plan B, get to the safe house. GO now"_ Over the ear piece, all Jack hears is, "Plan B, no choice."

Angrily he rips it from his ear, throwing it hard into the dash.

 _"Shit!"_

Komarov asks him whats wrong. (Other then the obvious, they were still being chased.) Jack calmly answered, while whipping the delivery truck threw traffic. Now on a highway, it made it harder to escape.

 _"Its blown, they shut Garden Ring"_ As the traffic became more congested, Jack lost his cool. Punching the steering wheel, he yelled.

 _"_ _Damn you, McClane! Damn you."_ Now making a sharp right turn. Cars were colliding with one another on the narrower road which the tank like truck plowed threw. In the mist of the growing chaos it managed to ass end Jack's truck. Spinning it around, barely managing to keep it from flipping. The tank continued on, sandwiching a car between its front end and that of the delivery truck. Little did either notice but that elder McClane had caught up with them. Slamming his small 'borrowed' truck into the back of the tank. Causing just enough of a distraction for Jack to get free. Pulling off Jack continued on but they were still following him. He had to lose them before heading to the safe house. Things were no going according to plan, John McClane had caused a delay, now Jack was on his own. His burner phone lost in the floor of the car along with the broken pieces of the ear piece. Komarov held on, gripping the door handle til his fingers turned white. Turning down another side street, the tanker hit what seemed like every car parked on each side. Taking a open car door clean off its hinges like a hot knife through butter. Crossing a bridge the speeding trio of trucks barreled into on coming traffic. Cars being sent air born into the water or into the wall.

The inhabitants of the tanker attempt to blow up the elder McClane with an RPG and failed. Completely missing the smaller truck, hitting a larger one just behind him. Completely destroying it. McClane efforts in avoiding the RPG on the slick wet roads had him spinning. Out of control as he tried to stop it, colliding into a small parking lot area. Flipping the truck several times before it landed in the upright position. Falling out of the cab he painfully continued on foot in the middle of on-coming traffic, before getting hit by a black Mercedes SUV. Only to get up slap the man who hit him and take the SUV for himself. He then sees his son and his pursuers under the over pass he was on. He then decides to make his own path, driving off the side of the overpass onto the tops of trucks below. Crushing sports cars as he made his way on the top of trucks stuck in the traffic. Before to long he made his way to the top of smaller cars, shattered glass raining down their inhabitants as the roof caved in under the weight. Finally exiting on the other side of the highway. Catching up after witnessing the tanker ass end Jack's truck again. Seeing an oppurtunity Mcclane side-swiped it into and walls of an off ramp, sending it off the overpass and into a semi truck hauling a huge concrete tube. Jack turned around on the highway and headed in the direction of the now huge accident.

Saying _"Damn you, John. Damn you."_ , to no one if not himself. Just before Jack arrived, McClane crawled out of yet another crashed vehicle that day. Looking out to the accident below he watched as the people from inside the tanker climb out, barely a scratch and waving big guns as the police arrived. Shooting the officer before he could even open the door. Yelling at them only to be met with a spray of bullets. Ducking behind the guard rail as Jack pulled up. Yelling at him.

"John, get in!" as the older man stumbled towards the truck.

 _"Get in before I change my mind."_

" _Jesus."_ Finally climbing in the back. " _Take your time."_

" _Jack,what the fuck was that, huh?"_

" _Shut up. Shut up, John. I swear to God, I will put a bullet in you this time."_

" _Who do you think you're talking to?"_

" _The last person I want to see."_

" _Well, maybe you missed the whole part back there where I saved you and Papa Geppetto here from a whole bunch of Russian bad guys."_

" _You saved? You saved?"_

" _That's right, saved."_ Both men telling Komarov to shut up when he opened his mouth.

" _You're a world class screw-up, you know that, John?"_

" _I'm a screw-up? I'm a screw-up?-_ _I'm still your father."_

" _Yeah, nothing I can do about that. What a joke."_ Shaking his head -" _Just shut up. Try not to touch anything, all right? You've done enough goddamn damage."_

* * *

Shay was beyond pissed. Collins showed up pacing, not giving her any information as to what the hell was going on. Al he kept saying was that things didn't go as planned.

" _Where is he, Mike?"_

" _I don't know, they lost contact with him hours ago."_

" _He called me hours ago, mumbled something then hung up."_

 _"What happened to the extraction point?"_

" _He was late, they closed Garden Ring."_

" _Is he dead? Stop looking at your damn phone and tell me."_

" _We don't know yet. He knows we switched to plan B. He knows to come here."_

" _Shit, he should have been here by now."_

" _You haven't been tracking him?"_

" _I tried. Soon as that call went dead. I have nothing to track, other then near the courthouse where the call was made."_

" _The phone must be off. Did you remotely try to turn it on?"_

" _He'd have to be within so many miles, even then its hit or miss."_

" _There's been a lot of commotion on the roads in the time following the explosion."_

" _Dozens of crashed cars and lots of shit on fire. A path of destruction starting with the courthouse, yeah way ahead of you."_ Taking a seat behind her computer, she had an idea, not sure browsing traffic cams was a good idea but it would be better then doing nothing.

" _What are you doing?"_

" _More then you at this point."_ He glared at her, earning a mocking smile from the frustrated woman. Rolling her eyes in his direction as she focused on what she was doing. He had left the room, she figured he was on his phone again or he was talking to himself. Little did she know Jack had finally made it. Collins didn't say a word as he stood in the open doorway, looking at Jack and Komarov. When Jack stepped to the side revealing the older, bald man behind him. Knowing exactly who he was.

" _John McClane. Let's go."_ , waving him and the others inside. _'After you."_

Almost falling out of her chair as the men entered the room. She hesitated, she wanted to hug, kiss him, something, but she couldn't. She was relieved, slightly angry, halfheartedly went to slap him. He caught her wrist before her hand could make contact with his face. He knew she was upset but the delay wasn't his fault. Collins holding up the rear of the small group. Letting go of her wrist before Collins got a look at what had happened. Wrapping her arms around herself, she shifted slightly on her feet as she contemplated the group of mismatched men. Looking like a guilty teenager, Jack turned his attention to Collins.

" _What the hell happened out there?"_

" _Look, Mike, we had an unexpected delay. I'm sorry."_

" _I understand."_

" _This is the last guy on earth I expected to see."_

" _And who is he?"_ Shay crossed her arms, stepping back to get a better look at the man. The same man she had only laid eyes on for the first time, when they walked into the room.

"Shay meet John McClane."

" _It's nice to meet you, Shay."_ Offering his hand out to shake hers, curiously she shook it.

" _You too."_ Eyeing him suspiciously.

" _So what is it that you do, Shay?"_ Pulling her hand back, she gave him the vaguest answer possible. Not just because he was a stranger but she wasn't about to divulge any major information about herself to anyone.

" _I'm Jack's partner. I do a lot of things."_

" _Leave her alone, John."_

" _Here."_ Handing Jack keys to his and Komarov's cuffs, walking back to her monitors for a quick glance.

" _She looks pissed Jack. What did you do?"_

" _Shut up, John. Just shut the fuck up."_ Jack was clearly aggravated with the entire situation. Collins handed Komarov a change of clothes and another cuff key.

" _Listen to me, Yuri, you have half of Moscow looking for you. I need you to get dressed."_

" _Why am I here?"_

" _Please put on these clothes. Trust me. This is the key to your cuffs."_ Collins ushered him into the bathroom. Taking a call he stepped out of the main room leaving Jack, Shay and John alone. Jack changed into something less obvious then the prison uniform. Shay wasn't paying him any attention to notice, least without being completely obvious about it. What didn't go unnoticed was the conversation between him and the older man.

" _This is what you been doing, Jack? Spy shit? This is it?'-_ Laughing wholeheartedly at the younger man. Having put two and two together. - _' The 007 of Plainfield, New Jersey. Very nice."_

" _Shut up, McClane."_ Glaring he turned his attention to a less frustrating person, relieved for a moment when she headed in his direction.

" _Can I talk to you for minute, alone."_ Her eyes shifted between him to the bald man. Not that Jack needed to take a hint, nor the chance to have a few minutes alone with her. It had been a week but it felt like longer for both of them.

" _Yeah."_ Looking around for Collins who had disappeared. Probably outside and down the hall, completely glued to his phone.

 _"_ _John, when Komarov gets out, neither of you leave. Stay here. We'll be right back."_ Stepping into Shay's makeshift bedroom, cracking the door just a bit. To keep an eye on things and to hear if Collins had returned.

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Am I okay? I should be asking you if your okay."_ She was clearly flustered.

" _I'm sorry, yeah I'm fine other then the shit with McClane showing up, completely screwing plan A."_

" _Well we wait for plan B. Try not to die. Positive thoughts and shit."_

" _I missed you."_

" _Oh yeah?"_

" _Come here."_ He whispered. Pulling her into his arms, she hugged him tightly. Kissing her soft and slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes yes that was one hell of a chapter, lets see if I can top it with this one. Sorry for the delay , but I hope to eventually be able to provide a weekly to bi weekly update soon. Thank you all so much for hanging in there. Alright you all know the warnings. Don't like it, don't read it.** **Read, Review, Fave, Follow, repeat if needed :P** **I would have posted this last week as I had planned but nature happened and Hurricane Irma came through killing not only my power but my phone service and internet as well. But I'm back up and running again for the most part.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Making it back before anyone especially Collins noticed their joint brief absence. Glancing at John, looking him over, just something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on. Almost familiar in a way.

" _So what brings you to Russia exactly?"_

" _I'm on vacation."_

" _Not exactly what I would call a tourist attraction."_ Rolling her eyes at his vague answer. He didn't care to elaborate just turned his attention back to Jack.

" _Your mom will be pleased. We thought you were doing drugs or something."_

" _Just shut up, John."_

" _Mr. Komarov. Or selling drugs, but that was me, really."_

Komarov came out of the bathroom finally. Still looking a bit rattled but better than he had when he first showed up. Shay beat them to it, wasting no time in questioning the old Russian man.

" _Do you have the file on Chagarin? Yes, or no? It's very simple, Yuri."_

" _You give me the file, and I get you out of Russia. And you're a free man. What do you say?"_ Collins had ended his call and rejoined the conversation.

" _It's not about me. I don't care about my life."_

" _Well, that's the deal. It's the only deal. Come on."_ Shay had attempted a softer approach to the situation, but they were pressed for time. Collins took back over as he was the only one in the group able to make deals of any sort.

" _Come on, Yuri. Help yourself. What's it gonna be? The clock is ticking, Yuri. Come on."_

" _You will get me out of here? Only the four of you?"_

" _Whoa, Nijinsky. I'm not in the gang. I just got off the plane. I'm still jet-lagged. I'm not involved in this. Huh, Jack?"_

" _Is this how its going to be the entire time your here?"_ Shay pinched the bridge of her nose, she was starting to get a headache. They were giving her one.

" _Only if I can take my daughter with me. Chagarin's people will kill her."_

" _Fine. Make it quick."_

" _Ah. Where's the file?"_ Shay raised her hand, as if summoning the conversation to herself. Jack slipped on his leather jacket and headed over to the safe. Slipping a knife into his boot, then sorted through the contents of the safe.

" _It's in a vault in Prypiat, but the key is here in Moscow. At Hotel Ukraina."_

" _Shit. Make your call. We're going to the Ukraina, let's go."_ Collins pointed over to Shay, all but snapping his fingers for her to give Yuri a phone to make his call. Handing him a phone from the top of her desk, internally modified to be untraceable. Leaning her back against it. His conversation with his daughter was short and of course in Russian. Collins pointed at Shay again when she herself started getting ready to leave.

" _Your heading for the airport. Your end of the job is done."_

" _No offense, Mike, but my job's not done til we have that file."_ Scoffing at her when Jack went over to him. Leaving her alone to arm herself. Concealing her claw knife into her leather wrist cuff bracelet. Taking out the gun from the bag, she gave it a good once over. Putting it back, if she was lucky she wouldn't need it. A pair of burner phones, a little cash, and a mini custom built laptop. It was the size of a wallet.

" _Mike, listen, I'm sorry about this morning, man."_

" _It's fine."_ Muffled but entirely unheard by Shay was Komarov's conversation.

"I'm fine, Sunshine...we'll talk later...Listen. I'll be waiting for you where your mother and I shared our first dance." The way he looked at himself in the clutter covered mirror. Something she hadn't really seen since before her parents died. Tucking one last gun into the back of her waist band, when Komarov's call ended.

" _Let's go."_ He said as a few bullets went flying. One striking the wall before hitting him the in the arm. The group looked around in quiet confusion, before another bullet struck. Hitting Collins in the head. Jack caught his body before it could completely hit the ground. Noticing that he was in fact dead he yelled out to the rest of the group.

" _CONTACT!_ Down! Get down!" Shay grabbed her gun and remote detonator from under her desk after getting to the floor. Checking the clip, she yelled at John, who seemed to be in a daze. Firing in the direction the sound of multiple foot-steps could be heard.

"Go! Get down! Go, go, go!" Jack ran over to Komarov, ducking his head, knocking him against the floor. Two hard bangs followed with a flash of light. Shay couldn't tell if it was a flash grenades or that a bullet had hit some of the equipment above her head. Jack shoved Komarov to the floor yelling at the only man still standing.

" _JOHN, COVER!"_ Across the room, John flipped the lid on the gun foot locker, pulling out a M249 Paratrooper. Opening fire on the henchmen entering the once safe house. In the lack of return fire from the other side, Jack yanked Komarov along as they crawled toward the door to the hall, then yanked him to his feet. Shoving him through a door way. Yelling at Shay who was grabbing something from the locker closest to her.

" _Come on, Shay! Go! Go!"_ Following them through a door way, pausing at the framed box next to it. Yanking the piece of tape, labeled 'Pest Control' and slamming her hand on the button. Causing an explosion, near the entrance they had just used. Dust and debris lofted from the remaining boarded up windows. Raining bodies into the street and onto cars below. The pair looked at her in awe, she rolled her eyes and tossed what look like a long metal bar to Jack.

" _All right, let's move, John!"_

" _I'm on fucking vacation!"_ " _Come on, time to hustle."_ Clearing a piece of old junk by a blank wall. Jack pulled the metal bar, it unfolded into a square. Attaching it to the wall and setting it. It beeped as Jack used himself to shield Shay and Yuri as he pushed them out of the way. She gripped the front of his jacket, pulling them further away from the blast.

" _Watch your head."_

" _McClane, move it."_

" _8,000 fucking miles for this?"_

" _Get down, Yuri. Stay low! Head down."_ She ushered Yuri into the space, pausing to see what was going on. She could hear John yelling back to them, shaking her head at his replies, at least he wasn't dead. The explosive blew a hole into the neighboring apartment.

" _Come on. Go, go!"_ Jack yelled as John joined them. Pushing Shay in as he and John followed behind.

(RAPID GUNFIRE)

The four of them hurried down a narrow hallway. As they avoided getting shot. It wasn't long before they made it to the roof. Running across it the sounds of guns had gotten quieter. Pausing under the sign, Shay pulled out her remote detonator, waiting for the last of them to pass her. Jack grabbed her arm when she wasn't looking.

" _Hold on, I got to blow this."_

" _How many of them do you think are in there?"_

" _Enough."_ Winking and she pressed the button. Within seconds another explosion, and the sound of gunfire had stopped. The group made their way down to the street using a service ladder of a neighboring building.

" _Safe house, my ass."_

" _He knows how old we are, no?"_

" _Speak for yourself."_ Shaking her head at the old man.

" _Come on. Here, here, here"_ Jack lead them down into what looked like the remodel of some kind of mall. Finding Komarov a place to sit, so Shay could look at his wound. Scratching the back of his head as he paced.

" _Sit down. You're all right. Let me look at you."_ Shay told him as he tried to stand again. Ripping off his other sleeve she used it as a tourniquet to try and stop the bleeding. Unfortunately Jack and John couldn't keep quiet for long.

" _It's all right."_ Yuri grunted as she tried as gently as possible to get a look at where he was shot.

" _You're fine."_

" _What are you doing? Jack."_ John asked him.

" _Calm down, Yuri, okay? You're gonna be just fine."_ Shay offered him a small smile, ripping off his other sleeve. Using it as a tourniquet to stop his bleeding.

" _Here, put this on, stay warm."_ John draped his jacket over Yuri's shoulders.

" _What was that, John? Five minutes? Five minutes? You blew a three-year op in five minutes!"_

" _You're welcome!"_

" _What do you want me to do?"_ Shay tilted her head, hugging herself for warmth, hoping to some how defuse the situation.

" _Unbelievable. I'm so fucking burned. I got no friends in this town anymore."_

" _You might not but I do. Least until I show up with you lot."_

" _What about your people at Langley? Just give them a call."_

" _Give me your phone."_ John hands over his phone, Jack dropped it to the floor. Stomping it into a million pieces, before kicking the remnants away from him.

" _It's a two-year contract on that phone."_ Causing Shay to snort at the man, for once she honestly felt like laughing.

" _What are you carrying? Give me that."_

" _All right."_ Handing over his gun.

" _You got any cash on you?"_ Asking as he checked the gun, tucking it in the back of his pants, concealing it with his jacket.

" _Some American money."_ Jack snatched it out of John's hands.

"What are you talking about?" Shay asked this time crossing her arms and walking over to the two.

" _We need to keep on moving."_ Jack told her.

" _We have to get this guy to a doctor. To medical attention, Jack."_

" _The mission stands."_

" _Our mission is bleeding out over there."_ Her eyes widened, slowly turning to Yuri. - _"Your going to be fine."_ Giving him another small smile before turning back.

" _The mission continues. We go to the hotel."_

" _Come on, let's move."_ Sighing, she turned her attention back to Yuri. He was paler now then when they first met. Helping him to his feet.

" _Let's move."_ Jack lead the way out of the space. It however didn't shut John up. The whole way to the train station where he and Shay had a bag stashed. Going through the locker as they talked.

" _This is nuts. What, are you going to go out and kill somebody else now? Why all this trouble for just one guy?"_

" _He's a political prisoner."_ Shay chimed in, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

" _Not that you care, John, but it's a matter of national security, all right?"_

" _He's got the goods to stop Viktor Chagarin, and we need that to happen."_ Shay answered; hurrying Yuri along. So he could keep up with the group.

" _Well, great, Jack. Let's drop him off at the Embassy, and we can go home."_

" _Are you kidding me? After what happened at the safe house?"_

" _Look, it doesn't work like that, all right? It's a huge diplomatic mess, and we're a burnable asset."_ Shay scoffed at him, her irritation growing.

" _So, we now need that file to un-fuck this mission. Any more questions?"_ Much like Shay's, Jack irritation was becoming audible. Still the bald man was seemingly oblivious.

" _Yeah, just one. How come you never called and told me where you were?"_

" _Like you'd give a shit."_ Pulling out a black duffel bag, slamming the rented locker shut. Handing it to Shay, they kept moving.

" _Shit. Well, we're not going in the front door." John pointed out the obvious when they arrived at their next destination._

" _All right, hold up, hold up."_

" _Okay, Yuri, listen to me, all right? We're almost done. As soon as we get that key, we're gonna grab the file, get you and your daughter out of Russia, all right?"_ She manage to pull every ounce of sincerity she could as she spoke to him.

" _All right."_

" _Listen to me, you're doing good. All right? I need you to hang here a second._ " Jack patted him on the shoulder as him and Shay looked over the building.

" _Keep an eye on him, John."_

" _Hey, hey. What is it with all this "John" shit? Whatever happened to "Dad?"_

" _Good question." Jack said over his shoulder, before turning his attention back to Shay._

" _No offense guys, but now is not the time."_ _Nodding in agreement for once, John did as he was told and turned most of his attention to Yuri._

" _In Russia, we have word for men like him. "Krutoi." It means "tough","hard."_

" _In America, it means "juvenile delinquent."_

" _Is he your only child?"_

" _No. I got a daughter, too. You?"_

" _I have only my Solnyschka. When she was little, I was working all the time. I believed work was_ _all that mattered."_

" _I screwed my kid's life up, too. You work all the time around the clock most of the time, when you're a cop. I just thought that working all the time was a good thing, you know? I didn't help him at all."_

" _It's never too late, I hope."_

" _Okay, let's go. All right, Yuri, which part of the building is the ballroom in?"_

" _Main tower."_

" _Main tower. Which floor?"_

" _Top floor."_

" _What about security? You remember any guards? Cameras? Anything like that?"_

" _I don't know."_ Scoping out the heavy construction going on next door. Squatting, she leaned against the side of a big truck. Her small fingers frantically typing away on the tiny computer. Jack left them there for a moment. Checking to see if he could find a way to get them in. She seen Jack had overheard the old men talking on the front end of the truck. Neither of them were going to say anything. Grabbing the small black duffel from beside Shay.

" _Come on."_ Moving a few yards back, they could see the laundry for the hotel. Bags of dirty sheets and towels being loaded into laundry bins in the back of the hotel. Not one of them noticed John going over to the two guys on the loading dock.

" _I need you to remember. Anything at all."_

" _I was in prison for five years, how should I know? Everything could have changed."_

" _I know. Just think, all right? Picture it in your head."_

" _The ballroom was closed in '89."_

" _Looks like it's under construction now. I can't find anything else."_ Swiftly tucking the tiny computer back into her bag." _You should see me really try."_

" _So that floor's unsecured."_ John whistled for like he was hailing a cab in New York. Effectively getting there attention. John had paid one of the guys on the dock from his keycard. Giving them access to all the floors using the service elevator.

" _Most likely, their CC is just on the entrance."_

" _I don't know. Listen! My daughter is in there. I'm scared to death, let's go!"_

" _Just calm down, Yuri."_ Jack told him, yanking him along, they made their way to a service elevator. John swiping his newly obtained key card, pushing the button for the top floor. The doors slide shut as the elevator ride began.

" _God, I hate elevator music. Its worse then nails on a chalk board."_

" _I guess you have done that before. Smart girl."_

" _What hack into stuff? How do you think I got here."_ Clearly not asking.

" _Fair enough. What does your dad say about you running around Russia?"_ He didn't mean anything bad by it, he didn't know.

" _Shut up, John."_

" _Again with this, 'John' shit."_

" _Both of you just shut up and I don't know, relax."_ Both men hung their heads slightly. Yuri was anxious to get to the top. Shay checked his arm again, the bleeding had slowed.

" _I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure the bullet is still in there."_

" _How do you know this?"_

" _Only one hole, bright side though is the bleeding slowed."_

" _Oh."_ Pinching the bridge of her nose again, the headache starting to rear its ugly head once again. The elevator was going unbelievably slow. It wasn't making any stops, only sounds were faint mechanical ones and the crappy music. The four of them shifted uneasily on there feet when the elevator dinged as it came to a stop. Jack stood in the back of the elevator with Shay. The older men rode next to the doors with their backs to them. Kneeling Jack opened the duffel, handing John a Remington 870 shotgun. For a moment Shay pouted but she knew that gun's kickback would land her on her ass. She pulled her own gun from her bag, a Beretta 92FS. With the barrel of it pointing to the floor, just behind John's feet. Smirking at her when he pulled out a AK-104, stands and checks it. She almost let out a bored sigh, then he did something unexpected.

For a brief moment, he gently squeezed her hand. No one said a word or looked down. It was strangely comforting she thought. The elevator arrived at the top floor with a ding. Yuri was the first one off. He called out for his daughter. The rest of the group joining him, with their guns drawn. Jack carrying the duffel, John held up the rear, still quiet as he looked around. Taking in the well lit room, huge tables with fancy chairs stacked on top of each one. Half-hung beautiful crystal chandeliers, she but be in awe of the room, not yet complete but still beautifully done.

" _Irina?...Irina...Irina?"_

" _..Irina?"_ He called her name again. Slowly entering from over by one of the far windows. Dressed in a white shirt and pants.

" _Papa."_

" _Irina."_

" _Papa!"_ Black hair, fair skin, and beautiful by anyone's standards. She reminded her of Snow White, if ever asked to describe her that's the description they'd get. They spoke in Russian, way to muffled for Jack or Shay to translate.

" _That's tender."_

" _Really? I wouldn't know."_ Jack said to his father. Again giving cause for Shay to roll her eyes again. Keeping her eyes on the father-daughter reunion. Yuri embraced his daughter, prompting John to make a smug comment to his son.

" _Need a hug?"_

" _We're not really a hugging family."_

" _That's right."_

She wondered what happened to cause such a tense rift between them. The three of them watched as the Russian conversation turned to English. The air felt thick even in the huge room. It gave Shay an uneasy feeling, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

" _We just have to get one thing...and then we're leaving Moscow for good. Okay?"_

" _Okay. Who are they?"_

" _The young ones work for CIA. The old one is his father."_

" _Americans. Then thank God for them."_

" _There's something no good about this."_ John broke the silence the had settled upon the trio. Shay was shifting, her eyes darted around the room in front of them. Though she was slightly relieved that he had brought it up first.

" _Just shut up, all right?"_ Jack's tone was coated in irritation for his father's commentary.

" _I'm telling you, Jack, this smells bad."_

" _Just stop, okay."_

" _No, Jack, he's right. Something is definitely off about this."_

" _This might seem like a totally foreign concept, you know? I know you love to just run in, making shit up. But like any professional, I have a plan. So let's just stick to it, okay?"_ It was directed at John not her but it didn't change how it came off. It was dripping in bitterness and frustration. Her jaw hung in disbelief. Shaking her head, part of her wanted to hit him and the other was just numb.

" _Your a world class prick when you want to be you know that."_

" _I'm pretty sure you pissed her off, Jack."_

" _That's your fault."_

" _Both of you just shut up. Just move your 'plan' along."_ Instead of apologizing, he turned his attention back to Yuri. If they could just finish the mission and get the hell out of Russia, he would make it up to her.

" _All right, Yuri, come on. Let's grab the key, get out of here."_

" _Yes."_

" _Just take a moment."_ Yuri says to his daughter. Leaving her with the Americans trio.

She looked nervous almost uncomfortable. Jack joined him as they made they're way to the far side room. Jack looked out the window. Yuri dug inside the bottom of a slender crevice of one of the window frames.

" _How you doing?"_ Shay asked her.

" _Fine."_

" _How did you get over here so quick?"_ Her face portraying pure curiosity, a little to well.

" _Well...I took Garden Ring."_

" _Oh, the Garden Ring. Supposed to always be bad, right?"_ John joining the conversation now, his hands still wrapped around the shotgun. Irina stood nervously as John questioned her. Jack called for his dad, over Yuri's grunting as he reaches deeper into the frame.

"Hey, John." John didn't answer he continued on with his questions. Shay grew even more suspicious of the woman. Jack spotted a black helicopter on the helipad of the adjoined building. Now even he was growing uneasy of the whole situation.

"Did you get stuck in traffic?"

"I have it, I have it!" Yuri said excitedly, revealing a square wrapped in dusty linen and twine. Jack slowly turned from the window, quickly realizing something was indeed wrong. A little to late. A tall man dressed in a black suit, armed with a AUG A3.

"Welcome, Americans!" Irina shrieked out a gasp as she swung herself around to see who it was. Shay backed up, bumping John in the shoulder as she tightened the grip on her gun. Shrugging apologetically when he looked at her, cocking his shot gun. Putting himself in front of her. Jack shoved Yuri behind him as he raised his gun.

" _Put your goddamn guns down, asshole!"_ He yelled at the single man, only to have five or six more men dressed in black join the first one. The first one started to shush him.

" _Fuck."_ Shay whispered. Irina back up into one of the wooden frames holding a yet to be put of chandelier. Spinning around when Jack ushered Yuri to the rest of his group.

" _Papa, what is going on?"_

"Give me your weapons." The unknown man spoke again, while eating something orange that wasn't an orange . His group not advancing beyond him. " _Come and get them."_ Shay yelled. If they were going to die, she'd rather do it fighting. The man laughed mechanically, like what she said was funny. His goons aimed there guns at them.

" _Really?"_

" _Really."_

John nodded in response. Shay eyed Irina who had her back turned to the group in black. Something about this girl was not adding up.

" _Papa."_ Yuri made a move to grab hold of his daughter, Jack promptly attempting to stop him.

" _Yuri!"_

And just like that, Irina had hold of him. Yanking him by his arm when he reached out for her. Pressing his back against her chest and she held a gun to his head.

" _Do it."_ Shay wasn't sure who said it. It echoed off the walls mixed with the multiple gun clicks. John tilted his head slightly to Jack.

 _"I thought you were a problem child."_

" _Seriously?"_ Shay whispered, grinding her teeth.

Looking over at the clearly confused old man with a gun to neck. The main man in black motioned for them to put down there guns. Doing as they were told, they tossed them on the ground. Jack was the only one who knew she still had a gun in her bag. The main man motioned for his men over to the trio of Americans. Tying their wrists with zip cuffs. John's in front of him and the younger two behind them. Shoving them to their knees. Letting out a breath of relief they weren't searched.

" _This a part of your plan, Mr. Professional?"_

" _What is this all about?"_ Yuri asked his daughter, straining as she pressed the gun under his jaw.

" _It's about money, papa...millions of dollars. -'_ Her whole demeanor changed, no longer whimpering on the verge of tears, stone faced. _\- 'You think life was easy for me? While you were sitting in prison being a victim?"_

" _But. I'm your father."_

" _...and I'm your daughter."_ Kissing him on the cheek, his recovered item inches from his face. Now in his daughter's freehand.  
The main man in black interjected their familial banter.

 _"We should kill the old man now."_

" _We still need him. But then you can kill."_ Irina told him, her tone was cold. How could anyone be so greedy they'd betray the only family they had left?

" _Thank you."_ Turning away from her as she ushered her father at gun point out of the room.

" _Hi. I don't know if I'm saying this right."_

" _Hi. Do you know what I hate about the Americans?...Everything...Especially cowboys."_ John nodded in agreement. The man circled them, his gun swinging by the strap across his chest. Stopping in the middle of them as his men stood feet away. He knelt down in front of her. Gripping the bottom of her chin, forcing her to look at him. She felt like he was grading her, like a poodle in a dog show. Yanking her head away from him, she could hear Jack's breathing pick up. If he lost his cool, they could all be dead sooner then later.

" _Don't touch me, do it again and I'll bite off your fucking finger."_ Removing his hand away from her face, laughing at her threat. Standing, he tossed his half eaten carrot out of site. Instead of just shooting them he started dancing. The trio shared looks of confusion, but no one said anything. He shuffled along to a song only he could here, kicking their dropped weapons even further away.

" _I could have been a dancer. I swear to God. But nobody supported me."_ Kneeling again, this time on his knees, looking between them. " _You three have been such a pain in the ass!"_ First hitting Jack then Shay, then lastly John with the butt of his gun. Knocking them to the floor. Her vision spotted, her head throbbing. The men who had tied them up, were now setting them back up on their knees.

" _I prefer dancing, really. But killing is much, much better than working in a grocery shop!"_ Punching Jack in the face, almost knocking him back over. Punching him again, much to Shay's muffled protests, this time hitting him hard enough to knock him on his back. Then he proceeded to kick him.

" _Jesus Christ!"_ John yelled only to be punched by the man. Shay swallowed hard as for what was to happen next. John let out a shaky laugh. - _"Nice one."_ Jack was sprawled out on the ground, slipping his knife out of his boot. Keeping it hidden between his hands as he was set upright once again.

" _You guys, so arrogant. Its not 1986 you know, Reagan is dead."_ Releasing the blade from its handle. John started laughing, it didn't take Shay long to catch on. The bald man continued his laughing adding in an 'Sorry, oh God.' As if what he heard was the funniest thing in the world. Glaring at him as he straightened his clothes, before joining in on John's laughter.

" _What's funny here?"_

" _Can't tell you."_ John said as his giggles continued.

" _Its not you. Your funny looking all on your own."_ Her smirk was met with the back of his hand. The impact her causing her to sway for a moment. Looking over at Jack who gave her a small smile. He had a streak of blood just under his nose and the corner of his mouth. He too joined in on the laughing, almost done cutting himself free.

" _I love these outfits. You guys are looking good."_ John added.

" _That was enough, thank you."_ The laughing stopped. They watched as he pulled what looked like a butterfly knife.- _"Let's dance."_

In a split second Jack was free, grabbing the gun stashed in his boot. Shooting two of the guys closest to them. John tackled the main one, knocking them both into one of the chandeliers on the floor. Sparks flying and crystal pieces flying across the floor. Sliding his knife into Shay's zip cuff, cutting it before the others could get another shot off. Grabbing her gun she shot the man coming up behind Jack. Earning a smile as they fired off a few more rounds. Momentarily separated Shay kicked one in the nuts, bringing Jack's knife down into his knee. Grabbing him in a head lock as his rifle let out a shower a bullets. The remaining men half retreated, taking cover. Jack grabbed his father and Shay, jumping over the top of the huge marble bar.

" _Jack! Remember the last time we talked just before you went away?"_

" _Oh, no! No, no! You're not gonna open up to me right before we die!"_

" _I'm running low on bullets and patience, guys."_

" _No, that's not your thing, John."_

" _What's my thing?"_

" _Fucking killing bad guys, that's your thing!"_

" _Uh, I really hate to interrupt this little moment but we're all going to die if we don't get out of here."_ She slumped back against the side wall of the bar. Checking her gun's clip, she mumbled cursed words in the echo of gun fire. Tiny bits of marble and glass raining down on them, disappearing into the debris.

" _We're not gonna die today!"_ John looked up at the many huge stained glass skylights in the middle of the room. His eyes glinting with a plan. Both men laid on their backs in the direction of enemy fire and the fake sky lights. Shay took a deep breathe, shielding her ears as she watched them. Shooting at the colored glass rather then the bad guys sent a heavy colorful rain of glass down upon them. With the bad guys dazed, Jack and John returned fire taking them out except for one. Whom unknowingly to them at the time was getting to the helicopter Jack spotted earlier. Climbing back over the bar and near the window. They watched as the helicopter took off. Anger took over causing Jack to toss a chair, almost hitting Shay.

 _"Shit! Fuck."_ Scratching his head, looking at her apologetically. She didn't say a word, she watched John who was still standing over by the window. His back to them, watching wordlessly at the helicopter took off. Jack put a hand on her neck, asking her if she was okay. A cut on one side of her forehead had long stopped bleeding much like Jack's. Nodding as he pulled away.

" _We're finished, John."-_ He started pacing, trying to piece together a plan. _-_ _"I can't believe this. I can't believe this. This is unbelievable."_

" _We should get out of here."_ She told them. Jack waved them over to the window. The helicopter that had moments ago disappeared into the city skyline had doubled back. John grabbed Jack's arm, getting his attention in the direction of the helicopter. Jack grabbed both his dad and Shay shoving them to the floor. Moments later the helicopter opened fire, shooting through the windows. Narrowly missing the American trio who were standing in front of it moments earlier. Bracing themselves against the wall for cover. The helicopter's large ammunition cutting through glass, stone, and furniture. Dust and debris raining upon them once again. Noticing the construction scaffolding outside a window, around the corner. Getting up; they ran, dodging the spray of bullets aimed at them.

Bullets ripped through anything and everything. Then it coasted to the left. Following the them as they smashed through the window above the scaffolding. Crashing threw the pale green tarp that barely cushioned their fall, the helicopter rounded the corner. Jack spotted the orange tube for 'construction garbage', John jumped through it, opening the hole. Jack shoving Shay in first, followed immediately after. Bullets followed the length of the tube as they descended. Fearing the worst, getting shot, landing hard on sharp discarded debris, or both. The helicopter managing to tear the tube apart a few floors from the dumpster it emptied into. Crashing through at least eight layers of scaffolding before landing hard in the dumpster below. The helicopter circled momentarily, as if waiting to see if they would get up. It finally left as a bunch of people started heading toward the commotion. Soon as the sound of the helicopter faded the trio made their way out. Jack clutched his arm as they got as far away as they could.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Never fret my pretties, there is more in store for our beloved trio. So much more. I hope to update Truth in the Flames soon. I've been working on it. But like most things these days, I've been swept up in these days and finding quiet time has been a mission.** **Please enjoy, fave, follow & of course Review.** **I don't own anything that didn't crawl out of my mind, nor do I claim too. This story contains but isn't limited to violence, death, blood, and sexual situations. In some cases a combination of the first three. :D**

 **CHAPTER 7**

The police were already arriving at the scene. They hurried down the street, heading away from the hotel. John lead them to an old store. Empty displays and hangers covered in dust. Dozens of naked mannequins were in every sense of the word, everywhere. Once Jack was inside, he hurriedly took a seat. Leaning against a display, he let out a rather painful huff.

" _That was exciting."_

" _Yeah. Loads of fun."_ Jack's head rolled back, his response just above a whisper. Shay swallowed hard, he was cradling it.

" _Wanna go again?"_ John clearly trying to lighten the mood. Gaining a painful smile from his son.

" _Next time I vote for something that doesn't involve people trying to kill us."_ She replied, checking out some of the already forming bruises on his arms. She could feel the dried blood crack on her face and knuckles.

" _Are you shot?"_ John asked him, noticing more that Jack was clutching his side.

" _No. No, I'm fine."_

" _Let me take a look at it."_

" _It's fine."_ Shooing John away from him. He hissed in pain as he shifted.

" _Your not fine."_ Shay sat on her knees beside him. Prying his hand away to get a look. His eyes grew wide when she took in a sharp deep breath. Pushing his jacket further to the side. She needed to see exactly where it was, how bad it was. She could see the piece of rebar sticking out about an inch. Lifting his shirt as gently as possible away. " _What is it?"_ John asked from behind her. Her back blocking his view.

" _Piece of rebar."_

" _oh, fuck.-"_ Jack hissed as she moved to the side, seeing if the rebar was coming out his back. Nothing but a few bruises of his own but nothing to indicate that it was deep enough to be life threatening." _-I can't believe she betrayed her father for Chagarin. I don't understand that."_ Jack said, trying to make conversation as his pain dulled slowly.

" _Is it really that hard to believe?"_ Shay took a seat between them, turning to have view on both of them.

"Someday you will.-" John added. Running a hand over his face. _"-Kids...So whats our next move?"_

Shay shrugged, leaning her arms against her knees. Jack shook his head.

 _"I don't know."_

" _You don't know?"_

" _I don't know alright. I mean, I'm out of moves. I don't know."_ John then turned his attention to Shay. Silently asking the same question.

" _I don't know, either. I'm just a hacker who can wield a gun. We didn't anticipate this."_

" _I screwed up. Not you. I blew the mission."_ Rolling his head back again.

" _Well, then we're done, right?"_ John asked.

" _Yeah, we're done. We're done."_

" _We should just go home."_ Shay nodded to herself at John's suggestion. She looked to Jack who was doing the same.

 _"We'll stop by a little pharmacy on our way out of Moscow, get some_ _Merthiolate or mercury and fix up your little scratches, here."_ Using his whole hand and pointedly waved it over Jack. " _Get you home. Get a little toy set. Get yourself a nice warm glass of milk with a little Bosco in it. Get your CIA slippers."_

" _Alright."_ Jack countered. Muffling a pained snort-giggle coming from Shay.

" _What?"_

" _I get it. What the hell are we going to do?"_

" _What's in the file."_

" _Evidence on Chagarin."_ Shay rolled her eyes. She didn't mean it in a bad way, she was just done with shit. "

 _What kind of evidence?"_

" _Chernobyl."_

" _Look, listen to me. Komarov and Chagarin used to have this nasty little side-racket going on in the day."_ Jack was speaking to John but he kept looking at Shay. She had dried blood on both sides of her face. It pained him more then any wound to see her like this. As much as he wanted in some to way to comfort her even just a little, he knew he couldn't. He sat a little straighter, clearing his throat.

" _They siphoned weapons grade uranium, got greedy."_ She stared at the ground, the adrenaline wearing off, making her feel exhausted. - _"Then, you know, they fell out."_

" _So, Chagarin had Komarov thrown in jail. You know, put him in a hole, forget about him. Doesn't have to worry anymore."_

" _So what happened to rescuesque?"_

" _Well, he grew a conscience. So here we are."_

" _Yeah, well, that figures."_

" _Listen, Chagarin is bad news. He's the real deal."_

" _If we see this guy in control, we're gonna see the whole thing fall apart. I'm talking terrorism, WMDS, nukes."_

" _Someone has to stop him."_ Shay furrowed her brows at the older man. Like was he seriously that clueless.

" _We go out to Chiapep and we do our thing."_

" _Our thing?"_ John's tone was almost insinuating as he pointed his finger between Jack and Shay.

" _Yeah. We go out there and kill a lot of scumbags. What? You got something better to do?"_ Jack's tone on the other hand was unphased. Because what he said wasn't a lie.

" _Okay, Jack. Let's do this."_ Wiping her hands nervously on her jeans, she looked at him. He gave her a quick nod, gently grabbing the piece of steel sticking out of his side.

" _All right. Pull it."_ He took a deep breath.

" _Your not going to cry, are you?"_ John chided a response.

" _Just pull it."_

" _Everyone needs a good cry every once in a while, Jack. Don't be ashamed."_

" _Pull it."_ Shay let out a deep sigh. Growing irritated. She was already nervous enough as it was. John continued on as if she wasn't even there without ignoring her completely. In his own way he thought he was helping. Keeping his only son's mind off of potentially more pain.

" _Remember that time when you and Ralphie Mauser were going to have that house-painting job? Got your finger caught in the ladder, cried for five ,six days."_ John continued. _  
_

He grabbed Shay by the arm. Effectively causing her to look him in the eye, then let out another hiss.

" _Shay, just pull it."_ And with that she did. Letting out a nervous laugh, holding the three-inch piece of metal between her fingers. - "Jesus!" He yelled out in pain.

" _Good God."_ John said as Shay dropped the piece of rebar into his hand.

" _Are the comments really necessary?"_ Again wiping her hands on her jeans.

" _Very much so._ _When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?"_ Both ignoring him as he tossed the piece of steel across the room.

" _You alright?"_ She helping him to his feet.

" _Yeah. We need a car."_

" _Atta boy. Back to work."_ Both rolling their eyes at the bald man. The sun had set and the group had manged to clean up a bit.

No longer at their temporarily hide out. Standing in a parking lot across the street from a busy night club. Bentley, Mercedes-Benz, Porsche were everywhere. " _Do your thing?"_ Jack winked at her as he leaned against a Maserati. Crouching down between the cars, she pulled out her lock pick and set to it.

" _Hey, Watergate, how's that lock coming?"_ John rounded the corner and joined them.

" _Almost there."_

" _Here, try these. Come on."_ Dangling from John's hand was a huge set of keys.

" _Oh, stealing. That's nice. Real nice, John."_ Jack smirked as he playfully scoffed at him. Taking the keys and popping the trunk. Shay pulled her lock pick from the door.

" _Yeah, I'm up for the Father of the Year award...-"_ The first popped trunk had a nice and neat line up of small handguns. Jack rolled his eyes, and they moved to the next one. The next one was the trunk of a black Audi, its contents were nothing more then a dead body. Neatly wrapped in plastic. All three sharing a look of disgust.

" _Well that's just fucking lovely. Come on."_ Shay slammed the trunk shut. Half ushering them to the next one.

" _Whoa."_ John's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. The trunk was full of guns, rifles, spare clips, cash, license plates, even a bottle or two of champagne. Squeezing between them she leaned in. Wanting first pick of the goodies. Jack laughed at his dad's amazement.

" _All right. How'd you two know all these guns were gonna be here?"_

" _It's a Chechen hangout. Owner doesn't like guns in the club, so these bozos leave them in their cars. You learn a lot in three years."_ Choosing a 9mm, she took a small step back, checking it over, tucking it in the back of her waist band. Both McClain men choosing much larger options.

" _Yeah."_ The trip to their next stop was long and wet. Jack drove their newly acquired Maybach sedan down the two lane stretch of highway. John was in the passenger seat, eyes closed, clearly sleep. Shay was sitting in back behind the driver seat, her legs stretched out across the back seat. Jack peered at her through the rear view mirror when she let out a sigh. He cursed himself, wishing she would drop her braver then shit persona sometimes. Whispering to her so they wouldn't wake up John.

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Little bruised and bloody but I'm fine."_

" _Are we okay?"_

" _We're alive."_ Quietly she slipped her hand between the seat and the car, just below where the seat belt recoils. Letting her fingers rest on his side, putting his left hand on the wheel, allowing him to lace his free hand with hers. With the dim light surrounding them if John woke up he would easily think Jack was just babying his side.

" _What I wouldn't do to be anywhere else."_

" _You and me both. And before you start spouting how any of this is your fault its not."_

" _Shay..."_

" _Its not, the job brought us here. So what if we missed one possibility let alone a dozen."_

" _If John didn't show up then we wouldn't be having this conversation."_

" _Not true, we'd just be having a different conversation."_

" _How so?"_ He questioned.

" _Well for starters one of us could be dead, the other would just be talking to themselves."_ He laughed at the eerie truth of her comment. John's only movements other then breathing we're caused by the car ride. Despite the rain it was relatively smooth.

" _I don't think you should go in with us."_

" _Oh here we go. I'm not some damsel in distress, Jack."_ John slowly sat up, groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

" _You sleeping?"_ Clearing his throat.

" _I was."_

" _Must be nice."_

" _Jet lag."_

" _Jeez, when was the last time we were in a car together?"_ Clearly changing the subject.

" _Drive home from Trenton. I had to bail you out for that weapons charge."_

" _No, it was the fire thing, right?"_

" _When you set South Philly on fire, you mean?"_

" _Wow, Jack I didn't know you were a former arsonist."_

" _It was a small one."_

" _We had to take out a second mortgage on the house to make his bail."_

" _Damn."_

" _Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It was funny."_

" _So tell me Shay, how does a nice young lady like you end up working with my son?"_

" _Put it this way, John, it was either this or prison."_

" _Prison? What did you do?"_

" _Hacked a national power grid. They said my skills were useful so I had a choice."_

" _How long have you two been a thing?"_ Jack gave him a warning glare. One conveying that it was none of his business.

" _Been partners you mean."_

" _Uh yeah sure."_

" _As long as we've been in Russia. Still the stubborn asshat he was then."_ All three laughing, two agreeing more then the third.

" _Are we really going to Chernobyl?"_ John inquired.

" _Yeah."_

" _The Chernobyl. The radioactive joint? Meltdown?"_

" _That's the one."_

" _It's not the Chernobyl in Switzerland, right? With all the skiing and the snow and everything?"_

" _You mean Grenoble?"_ She teased, showing a little to much excitement. Jack knew better, instead of correcting her, he just smiled. Causing John to raise a brow.

 _"No, sorry, we're not going to Grenoble."_ Jack laughed at his dad's prompt disappointment at the truth.

" _Eddie Collins's kid took him on vacation last year. They went down to Boca."_

" _Oh, yeah?"_

" _Spent four days at the track."_

" _Well, that's nice."_

" _That's relaxing."_ Shay said, but she was talking to Jack who was rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb in tiny rhythmic rotations.

" _Oh, yeah. Sure."_

" _We have to go to Chernobyl?"_ John whined slightly.

" _Yeah, sorry about that."_ Jack cleared his throat.

" _But all the radioactive stuff is out, right?"_

" _If anything, its barely trace amounts."_ Readjusting herself, so she could stretch her legs back across the seat.

" _Good to know."_ The rest of the car was was quiet at least for Shay. She opted to keep quiet as the McClain men bounded. They weren't bickering or arguing instead laughing and getting along. It was a welcome sound as Shay took a nap. Brief as it was, she just couldn't keep her eyes closed. Much to Jack's disappointment when he had to let go of her hand. Peering at her in the rear view and she shook at the numbness, trying to wake it up. They pulled to a stop, the only lights in the entirety of Chernobyl was at its center. All but lit up like a airport runway.

" _Couple of fresh coats of paint and a weed-wacker and it's good to go."_ John said sarcastically.

" _You know, at first, they denied anything even happened. Held a children's parade the next day to prove it."_

" _24 hours later, 50,000 residents were evacuated. Never came back."_ Shay added. Watching as Jack used the binoculars to get idea on what to do next.

" _As soon as they get in that vault, Komarov's a dead man."_ Jack ran a hand down his face.

" _All right."_ The three quietly got out. Drawing attention now would not be a good idea. After picking up a few weapons. Tapping her fingers along the car door. She watched Jack put on a tactical vest, leaving his jacket in the trunk.

" _You got a plan?"_ John asked but it was Jack who replied.

" _Not really. I kind of thought we'd just wing it. You know, run in, guns blazing,_ _making shit up as we go."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Yeah."_ Regaining silence once again. They headed to the far end of the well lit entrance. It was dark and desolate, Jack used the flashlight on his DSArms SA58 OSW Carbine. It did little to illuminate much of anything. Using hand signals to motion to keep moving.

* * *

Meanwhile inside; inside the vault. Irina and her thugs were already inside the huge vault. Wearing radiation suits, all while holding a gun on Yuri. She watched impatiently as her father unwrapped the key he retrieved moments before his being taken that afternoon. Watched as he unlocked the smaller vault, with its multitude of combinations. With a loud hiss huge metal double doors swung outward. Opening up a large dark room, full of towering stacks of crates. Alik's concern is over the file.

 _ALIK: "Okay, what the fuck is this? I'm losing my patience. The fucking file better be here."_

 _KOMAROV: "Radiation has been pooling in this room for decades."_ Gieger counter was beeps loudly, showing extreme levels of radiation. _(IRINA LAUGHS)_

 _IRINA: You've underestimated us, Daddy dearest._ Bring it in!" A helicopter carrying a small tanker suspended beneath it, brought it to the entrance of the building. Alik looked at her with furrowed brows and confusion.

IRINA: _"Compound 27-4. It neutralizes radiation, trust me."_

 _THUG: "All clear. We can ditch the suits."_ Alik and Yuri followed Irina like she was a tour guide. She flipped open the lid of a crate on a shorter stack.

 _ALIK: "The hell is that?"_

 _IRINA:"One billion euros worth of enriched uranium."_

 _ALIK: "What?"_

 _IRINA:"Don't worry, it's stable in this form."_

 _ALIK:_ "The file. – "He said shoving Yuri away from him between two rows, a huge bald thug followed after him. "– _Irina, cut the crap, please. No one here is speaking about uranium. Where's the file? No more games, where is the file?"_ He cocked his gun, demanding the file.

 _KOMAROV:_ _"That's no longer your concern." –_ Yuri came up beside him, Alik to distracted by Irina to see him coming. Yuri pulled the trigger, shooting him in the head. Alik's body crumpled to the floor. Yuri then shot him five more times. Throwing the gun at the body, turning his attention to Irina. – " _Sunshine...you did well. I told you...everything would work out. Come to papa."_

 _IRINA:_ _"Papa, you're a genius."_ Hugging her father in a tight embrace.

 _KOMAROV:_ _"I know. Load it up."_ A cell phone rang from inside Alik's pocket. Yuri fished it out to answer it. Irina heard some of it before heading off to supervise her merry band of Russian thugs.

" _Yes, yes, Viktor. I'm inside."_

" _You surprised? I'm in the same place where it all started...before you betrayed me. Remember..._ _...you promised to give me my life back. You gave it back to me. I thank you for that. And now...I'm going to take yours."_ He listened excitedly, like a child on Christmas morning at the muffled choking sound on the other end.

* * *

The trio headed up several flights of half rusted stairs. The area dark and damp. The strong smell of metallic mildew hung heavy in the other wise open room. Jack found an old metal service ladder. Opening up to the building's entrance roof, Shay found herself sandwiched between them as they climbed. Concealed by the semi-large letters of the sign. " _A lot of hardware for a file."_ They all agreed on John's observence as large trucks and number of 'personnel' running around the courtyard below them. Entering the smaller vault.

" _Yuri?..._ _Yuri!"_ Jack called out, finding Yuri alone, unguarded near crates that had yet to be loaded.

" _Where's the dancer?"_ John inquired on Alik's whereabouts. Oblivious to the man's dead body just on the other side of a wall of crates.

" _You okay? You hurt?"_ Shay eyeing him suspiciously.

" _No. I'm good. I'm all right."_ Coughing weakly, he start to seem like the disheveled old man she had met that morning.

" _What's in these boxes?"_ John said, walking further inside, along a wall of crates. Yuri didn't answer him, or wouldn't.

" _Thank God you're here, Jack. We have to leave. They're coming back any minute. Just let me get the file."_ This time Jack eyed him somberly. Shay giving him a look, one that said something wasn't right.

" _What's in the boxes?"_ John pressed again.

" _It's U-235. Weapons-grade uranium. Armored cases."_ Shay answered as she slowly followed Yuri. He was coughing again. Making his way down a row, almost limping. Something about this was to easy. Yuri was acting more like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar then some seemingly sick old man.

" _The bomb kind?"_ John asked.

" _Yeah the bomb kind."_ Jack's eyes shifted wildly around the room. John shot off four rounds, successfully stopping Yuri in his tracks. Shay narrowed her eyes at both her companions. As if he had almost shot her. Yuri flinched but came to a stop.

 _"Not so fast, Eddie."_

" _Are you crazy?"_ John shoved Yuri against the crates. Backing up, she didn't want to to caught in the middle of what ever her companions were going to do.

" _Yeah, a little bit."_

" _Now I know where he gets it from."_ Referring to Jack. Giving him a smirk.

" _I'm getting the file."_ The old man shook in waned fear.

" _No, no, you're not."_ John pressing him harder against the crate wall. – _"The key. It's your vault, isn't it Yuri?"_ Jack sounded disappointed, like he truly believed they were there to help him.

" _What? No. No, I..."_

" _You put this shit in here, right?"_

" _What? No."_

" _Right?"_

" _I didn't know, Jack."_ He continued coughing.

" _Is that the dancer down there?"_ Shay questioned about the bloody corpse just out of the way. Almost tripping over it.

" _What are you talking about?"_ His attempt at ignorance almost convincing.

" _That's a tough break for a good athlete."_ John tightened his grip on the old man, his words dripping in sarcasm.

" _Jack, you know me."_ Yuri said looking past him to the younger man.

" _Yeah, I know you. I know you. But I know him better."_

" _Never was a file, was there, Yuri."_ Shay countered, the day was all for nothing.

" _Of course there was no file. It was simply bait. What I needed was in this vault. Chagarin was the only one with enough power and influence to get me out of jail. I used him. I used you."_ He stood there smug as fuck. No longer coughing and trembling, despite John all but cutting off oxygen to his brain. He reached his hand inside his jacket, not moving it. He wasn't armed, so the men paid it no mind.

" _It's about money."_

" _When's it not about money?"_

" _You want to arrest me? You're out of your jurisdiction, Detective McClane, aren't you?"_

" _I wouldn't worry to much about being arrested. See my boy and his lovely partner are in the CIA. No phone call. Spy shit."_

" _Goddamn Americans. Think your so smart."_ John laughed at the man.

 _"I'm not that smart. I'm just on vacation. My boy here. He is going to put a whooping on you."_ With that John released his hold on him just long enough to shove him closer to Jack. Gripping Yuri's collar, he head butted him, causing him to stumble backwards. Grabbing him by his collar again Jack shoved him toward the vault entrance.

 _"Go! Move!"_

" _You can say goodbye to your daughter, you dumbwit fuck. Where's your little Soltschanitsa?"_ Walking back out through the generator lit make-shift corridor. Jack had Yuri in front of him, a gun to his back. Shay followed behind John at a slow pace. It was eerily quiet, especially with all the commotion just outside the doors. Halfway through someone shot at them. A stray bullet grazed Shay's upper arm after it ricocheted off the vault door. Hissing in pain as she took cover, separated from the others in the confusion. The moment of cover only temporary as a very large, bald thug joined Irina. Another shower of bullets sent flying in almost every direction.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hopefully no update issues this time. No weird code or one huge clump of paragraphs. Fingers crossed. Since I have about done with the movie, this one is going to be either one of 2 final chapters or one really long one.** **I have more projects in store and some to finish.** **Question- How would you feel about a Spartacus - Shannara Chronicles cross-over set in the SC Universe AU one-shot?** **Fair warning has already been given in prior chapters on content.** **Enjoy, Review, Fave and Follow.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

" _Shay!"_ Jack called out to her but she couldn't hear him. Komarov used the distraction to slip from the group, heading towards a stairwell. Glass shattered and rained down around her. Shielding her face, when the huge bald thug grabbed her. He had the advantage, his huge arm wrapped around her neck in a choke hold. Her small hands clawed helplessly as he slowly crushed her windpipe.

" _Don't kill her, I have use for her."_ Irina's smug voice echoed in her ears between the pounding of her heart. _'Shit. Shit.'_ Shay thought, the guy was much much bigger then anyone she'd ever been up against, including Jack. Yanking her like a rag doll, half conscious. In the momentary ease in return fire the thug held just tight enough to keep her on the edge of passing out. Taking in air was hard an painful. Before handing her over to Irina. John called out to son, motioning in the direction of the stairs. Just in time to see the half struggling girl with a gun to her head. Being lead backwards toward the same stairwell as Komarov. John holding him back from going to her aid. Then they were gone. Jack shoving him away.

"What the fuck, John?"

"You can't save her if your dead. Besides your mother would kill me if I came back without you kicking and screaming."

" _I'm not leaving without her, I can't."_

" _I'm sorry about your partner dying."_

" _She's not dead."_

" _Then what about Collins?"_

" _Not partner. More like bitchy boss."_ The huge thug continuing his efforts to kill them. Irina ushered Shay at gunpoint up the stairs.

" _Keep moving."_

" _Well Russian barbie if I don't know where I'm going I can't exactly lead the way."_

" _You think you are clever hmm."_

" _I don't think we're off to talk make-up and boys."_

" _Funny. If you run I will shoot you in the back of the head."_

" _Were you bullied as a child or were you just born a total bitch?"_ Yanking her by the hair through a doorway, gun pressed hard into her back. Irina hurried her towards the open bay door of an Mil Mi-26 Halo, a Russian heavy transport helicopter. Zip tying her hands behind her once inside. Much to her surprised Irina might have secured her to a wall but her hands were above her for the most part. Just above and behind her head.

" _If you move, I'll have him throw you from air."_ Nodding angrily, she took a deep breath, panicking would not do her any good. In what felt like an eternity was only a matter of minutes. A small explosion from down below, in the building they were just in. Where Jack still was. She painfully held back a scream. Her heart broke.

" _It appears your friends will not be joining us."_

" _I should have let him bleed to death."_ She spat at the thug watching her, deciding not to actually spit in his face. It wasn't long before they were in the air. She contemplated the possibilities, the variables, ways they might have made it, ways they were going to use her. She was leaned against a wall on the inner cabin, beside a large tarp covered crate. Out of reach of anything. It was dark, blocking off the little light allowed in from below, a few red and orange little blinking lights. Then like small beacon of hope, Shay recognized a glare off John's bald head. Armed with a hand gun but he was alone. Putting his finger to his lips, signaling her to keep quiet.

Remaining seated, fearing drawing unwanted attention to them both. _'-small arms fire from the rooftop.'_ The rest was even harder to hear but she could only assume it was bad. The internal weapons of the helicopter revved and roared to life. It could have only meant one of two things, since the helicopter's weapons were up, it eliminated the other possibility. If they didn't know John was on board, then they were going to shoot at Jack. Kicking the thug, she got his attention. John lingered in the darkness, grateful for her small distraction. He had to give her props, she was a feisty one.

" _For that I'll prolong your stay, til after we finish off your friends."_ Smacking her head back against the metal wall holding her up. She pretended the hit was harder then it was. It hurt but she wasn't as dazed like she play it off. Slipping the claw knife from her wrist cuff, freeing her hands, when the goon was distracted. Stabbing him in the throat, severing his vocal chords before he even had a chance to cry out. Choking to death on his own blood. John witnessed as the goon crumpled to the ground like a pile of dirty laundry, still clutching his throat. John peered through the high window on the cockpit door. It was locked tight. Weighing his options he shot at the steel door. Sparks flew but the bullets barely made a dent. That's when the helicopter shone its huge spotlight on the building. John called out to him from the open side door.

" _JACK!"_

She gripped the edge of the side door for balance. Massive bullets tore through the stone and concrete of the building's roof. Each one leaving its chamber in slow motion. All she could do in that moment was picture each one tearing through the roof, into Jack. John yelled out as he rummaged through something behind her as she looked on in horror, swinging its door open. A truck.

" _The fuck?!"_

" _I'm on fucking vacation!- Come on get in!"_

" _What the hell are you going to do?"_ Yelling back as she slide across the seat.

" _The shit we do for our kids...Y_ _ippee ki-yay, motherfucker."_ Now she was certain she was going to die. Holding on for dear life as John shifted the truck into gear and drove it off the helicopter. A heavy chain holding the truck into place, yanked the helicopter off balance.

" _Holy shit, shit, shit."_ She screamed. The truck dangling over the edge of the hatch. She felt sick to her stomach, having to fight the urge to upchuck into the truck's floor boards.

" _You lookin a little green there."_ Finding her new color pretty funny, as he tried to make light of the situation.

" _No shit. We're dangling in a truck off a helicopter like a damn pinata."_

" _Hold on!"_ The force yanking the helicopter into a slow spin. The truck hit a corner of the building, then another. Forcing John's door open, causing him to fall out. Narrowly managing to grab the truck door. Shay didn't hesitate, she wrapped the seat belt around her arm, keeping herself from falling. Leaning as far as she possibly could to help John get back in but she wasn't fast enough. He had slipped to the front bumper. Kicking the windshield out, she slid out to the hood. If they could get off the truck they could avoid the helicopter. Another spin and she slipped, John managed to catch her by the arm. They both clung to the bumper, everything around them spun. He grabbed her by the waist, and for a brief moment they flew. Crashing through a huge glass window, John managing to turn them just in time to break the glass first. The landing was less then soft. The force caused them both to skid across the multitude of glass shards and discarded debris. The truck hit the building again, snapping the chain. It hit the ground head on, exploding into a firing blaze. Setting part of the building on fire. The fire tore through it quickly, engulfing it in a matter of seconds. When she came too the fire was everywhere, she yelled for John. The smoke burned her eyes making it impossible to see.

" _Hey, John. You dead?"_ She coughed hard, breathing was getting hard. Parts of the ceiling shifted, started crumbling. Relief flooded through her as she heard him coughing, struggling to get up. She tried to sit up on her hands and knees. Glass dug into her hands as she made her way over to him. She coughed into her sleeve, gently smacking his face.

" _Naw, not yet. You?"_

" _I feel fucking fantastic."_ Her lungs and throat felt raw.

" _John! Shay!-"_ Jack kicked down the door, finally finding the right one. He rushed to them, helping them up. Shay let out a sharp hiss when he went to get her to feet. Her ankle throbbed but it didn't appear broken. She shrugged off his concern, if it was bad she wouldn't even be able to stand. Jack yelled again, rushing them back out the door way. _"-Come on, we have to get out of here."_

The burning ceiling collapsing behind them, narrowly missing them. The fire was the least of their problems. The fiery situation did little to distract them from the now righted helicopter zeroing in on them as they ran. The air cleared making it easier to breath the further they were from the fire. They were still trapped, pinned between a fiery blaze and a helicopter. It edged closer and closer. Before she could fully register what was happening she was falling. The three had jumped through another huge glass window. They say in that moment just before death, your whole life flashes before your eyes. Part of that is true, for Shay she saw the last time she saw her parents and twin brother. Her goofy oaf of a big brother, her niece's big green eyes. The bastard that hurt her again and again. All her time with Jack. Feet away from them, they witnessed Irina fly the helicopter straight into the building. Right where they were just standing. Smashing through a huge skylight roof over some kind of indoor pool.

The explosion above them was enormous. There was no way Irina or her co-pilot survived that. No one could have. The water was a wet, freezing void. Everything went black, her vision, her mind. She had sank to the bottom of the pool. The sharp burning feeling returned to her lungs. Jolting her back into consciousness. Kicking her way to the surface, she could hear Jack's panicked voice.

" _Shay! John!"_ He thrashed around the water frantically searching for any sign of them. " _Shay! John!"_ She broke the surface just feet away from him, gasping and coughing for air. Her lungs and throat felt raw. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her above the surface. He was still frantic in his search for his father.

"John!...John!..." Gently pushing him away, she made her way to the edge. Still coughing, only now she too was calling for John. Pulling herself over the edge and landing on her back.

" _John!..."_

" _Dad!"_

" _Right here!...Did you just call me dad?"_ John, too, had pulled himself over the edge. Landing on his side next to Shay's feet. Once he righted himself, they both pulled Jack over the side.

" _No."_

" _I didn't think so."_

" _You're hearing things. You got swimmer's ear."_ Shay rolled her eyes. It was at that moment she realized she was grateful to hear it. Exiting the remains of the destroyed building.

" _We're not going to grow any third are or anything, are we?"_

" _No. You might lose your hair."_ The younger two giggled like children at John's expression. Completely serious yet confused.

" _Laugh it up, kid. This is you, five years from now."_ John told him, pointing at his own baldness.

" _It's rainwater. You'll be fine."_ Shay managed to get out between giggles.

" _Besides, its hard to kill a McClane."_

" _Now you're a McClane?"_

" _Yeah, I'm a McClane. John McClane."_

" _Wow, James Bond much."_ They shared a playful glare, neither able to not laugh at the comment.

" _Nah, I'm way cooler then him."_

" _John McClane Junior."_ John chimed in.

" _Well that makes you a "Senior."_

 _"_ _That's right. Try not to forget it. I'm your father. Have some respect for your father."_

" _Let me ask you something, John. Do you go looking for trouble or does it always just seem to find you?"_

" _You know after all these years, I still ask myself the same question."_

* * *

The next few days felt like weeks. Maybe even months, to be honest. After being picked-up, the government had them separated. She didn't see Jack or even John the entire time. After their separation she underwent countless hours of decontamination and debriefing. Poked and prodded then bandaged up. Three fractured ribs, a dozen lacerations, twisted ankle. She felt like a wounded puppy dog trying to fill out mountains of paperwork. Her head and her hand hurt, recalling the past few days. If they'd just let her type it herself, she wouldn't feel so miserable. Word after word of how up until they went to Chernobyl the believed there was a file. That Yuri Komarov was an innocent man. Then by some grace of God it all went to shit and the truth came out. John's name had to be added to the reports. It had to be explained thirty different ways that he was never part of the plan. Her and Jack had no prior knowledge of his arrival. When he did, he became indispensable. Every paragraph was detailed, leaving out any explicit detail of fraternization at least as far as her and Jack were concerned.

Collins had stayed true to his word. They had granted her down-time and much to Shay's surprise it was without an ankle monitor. She was being sent back to the states. Keeping her eyes and ears open for anything on pertaining to Jack. They'd given her a new cell, so she could make arrangements back home. Of course she hacked it so nothing could be logged or traced. Calling Kalyna, keeping it hush hush, she gave the woman places and combinations. She was to retrieve some of the items left in the storage lockers. Few choice items of clothing and a laptop. Use the cash to mail it to her brother's address. There would be more than enough left over for her to keep.

* * *

The plane ride back was lonely but it was a small private plane. No screaming children or snoring fat guy drooling on the arm rest. Soon as it was possible she looked into finding out where Jack was. From what she could tell from the little she could get into, Jack and his dad were also flying back. But they wouldn't land for about two hours after she did. Hours had gone by and still hours more to go. Being awake for what seem like forever was beginning to eat away at her energy. She felt like shit, her whole body hurt. Every wrong shift or turn bumped her ribs and tugged the cuts all over her body. Groaning, she got as comfortable as she could and tried to sleep. Reclined in the seat, with what had to be the thinnest blanket ever. The pain-killers would at least help ebb the pain for a little while.

Sleep, that beautiful thing that seem to slip through the cracks as of late. It was more than she could have hoped for even with the delay. She stretched out to the edge of pain and the seat. Looking over her current clothes, she wasn't mad. They weren't covered in blood. The blue tank she wore hung loose enough that it didn't put any unnecessary pressure on her tender ribs. Finished off with a pair of black skinny jeans. Once the door opened onto the tarmac, it wasn't quite what she had expected. A huge open plane hanger took up the view of the background.

Sighing she slid her sunglasses to her head. Armed guys and black SUVs, she was starting to feel like she was tricked. Her only downtime being the long flight home, alone. Hesitant, she limped down the steps and toward the men with guns. Her worry had distracted to the point she hadn't seen the anxious woman at first. She was slightly older, medium length dark hair. Shay raised a brow at her when the woman looked like she was going to ask her something then decided otherwise. Shifting her eyes further to the left, stood an unarmed man. It truly was both amazing and funny. He stood out like a sore thumb among the brawn and steel. Met a smile that could only match hers. His dark green dress shirt stuck out like a sore thumb. Bryson's jaw hung in shock as the petite girl limped nervously over to him. Quickly hugging her as hard as he could. Painfully, both emotionally and physically, she pushed him away.

" _Is it just me or have you gotten shorter since the last time I seen you."_

" _Ha, ha. That's something I can admit I didn't miss."_

" _What? I thought you loved my witty sense of humor?"_

" _Oh I do, I just didn't miss it."_

" _So what the hell happened to you?"_

" _A really long story that I can't get into details about."_

" _Can you be serious and don't tell me your computer did this."_

" _Just doing my job, but hey at least I'm not sporting a sexy ankle monitor."_

" _Yeah it'd be hard to explain to Addy why your ankle calls the cops if you wonder off to from from the house."_

" _Fair enough."_

" _How are you feeling?"_

" _I feel like a walking bruise with eyes."_

" _Ya know I wasn't going to say anything but you look like shit."_

" _You do remember were twins right?"_

" _Good one. You ready to get out of here?"_

" _Not yet, just need to see someone first."_ She gave him a small smile, nudging his shoulder. Turning away from him, watching the horizon for the small plane, sure enough before long there it was. She shifted uneasily on her wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the second plane landed. It was an awkward silence as he watched her face light up, then shift to a look of confusion. The nervous brunette that had caught Shay's eye when she had first landed, had started toward the plane. Soon as the door opened, Jack then John made their way down the steps. A big smile plastered on both their faces. The brunette ran to them, before wrapping her arms around Jack's neck. It was even for a moment, as if her heart had stopped. It dropped to the pit of her stomach, watching him embrace the woman hugging him tightly. John nodded fondly at her when the hug was finally released. Wiping a tear from her face, turning her attention back to her brother.

" _Let's go."_

" _I thought you were waiting on someone."_

" _I think I've seen enough for one day."_ Shakily, she bent down to pick up her bag. A muffled hiss escaped her, sharp pain in her side.

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."_ Hissing as she slowly stood again, leaving her bag by her feet. Forcing a fake smile.

" _Yeah, I don't believe you."_

" _Shay?!"_ Bryson heard one of the passengers call out to her, but he wasn't sure if his sister did. He turned to see the man calling out to her, pick up his pace to catch up.

 _"Shay?! Hey!"_

" _Wait. Do you know him? Did he do this to you?"_ Bryson whispered, now pointing angrily between his sister and the man walking towards them.

" _I did, at least I thought I did. He would never."_ Before Bryson could stop her Jack had caught up to them. Grabbing her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. He let his backpack slip from his shoulder, dropping it to the ground. He took her in, it had been the longest time in three years that they had been apart. A set of small butterfly bandages on her forehead barely hidden behind her hair. He reached for her, only to have her pull away.

" _Didn't you hear me calling you?"_ He was a bit taken back, confusion tweaked his face.

" _What do you want, Jack?"_ She sounded lifeless

" _You should really get back to your girlfriend."_

" _Isn't that what I'm doing?"_ She could feel him giving her that smirk, the one that made her weak.

" _Then...Then why are you over here with me?"_

" _I think you should go."_ Bryson told him, Shay held her hand up to shut him up.

" _Not now Bryson, please."_

It wasn't his place to play the protective brother. She was grown, she wasn't the little girl in pig tails getting picked on anymore. He quietly retreated to give them some space. Neither Jack nor Shay had seen the other two catch up to them.

" _Wait. You think that she...that me and her?"_

" _Aren't you?"_ Looking up finally to meet his eyes. He was half laughing at the situation, only making her more confused.

" _She's my big sister, Lucy. Who is this, your boyfriend?"_

She shook her head, trying not to laugh at herself in that moment. Feeling like she must have taken one to many hits to the head at some point in Russia. She felt like she was beet red in the face.

" _My twin brother, Bryson."_

" _That makes more sense."_

" _Yeah and this is now super awkward."_

" _Not as awkward as the past few days have been."_

" _Definitely, less awkward then being 'debriefed'."_

The tension lifted then, laughing coyly as their families watched on the sidelines.

" _Are you okay?"_

" _I'm way better now. You?"_

" _Same, feels great being back."_ He quietly took hold of her hand, gently playing with her fingers. She let him, after all they had been through, she didn't care. Biting her lip as she let herself enjoy it, finally and without fear. He pulled her closer, this time into a long over due hug. Again she hissed into his ear, her body shuddered against him.

" _Your not okay."_

" _I'm fine, just really sore in some places."_ She slowly lifted one side of her shirt, revealing a huge bruise over her right side.

" _Ouch."_

" _Yeah, being thrown through the air at a building will do that."_

" _I'm glad you weren't still in that helicopter."_ Squeezing her hand a little tighter this time.

" _Few cuts and bruises beats being instant cremation any day."_ Her smile had returned, something Jack was happy to see.

" _I missed you."_

" _I missed you, too."_ Letting go of his hand, she shifted nervously in front of him. Even the men with guns seemed to be watching them.

" _You know what, fuck it."_ Quickly cupping her face, he kissed her. For a moment she protested, relenting as he deepened it. She couldn't help it, he made her weak but he also made her strong. When the kissed slowed to a stop, they realized that their siblings looking at them. Jaws dropped in shock and surprise. Not John, who had his arm around his daughter's shoulders. He gave them a knowing smile, like he had anticipated that it was only a matter of time. Grabbing their bags, he draped his free arm around her shoulders. Both smiling ear to ear when they rejoined their families. After a few introductions, hand shaking and hugs. Bryson all but gave Jack that fatherly like speech about the consequences of hurting his sister. John pulled Jack off to the side, to talk.

" _I'm proud of you son. Saving the day and got the girl."_

" _She's not the damsel type."_

" _Yeah, she's pretty bad ass."_

* * *

 **Three weeks later...**

Spending time apart but with family. They only seen each other a few times, each time harder then the last to let go, to leave. Somehow they made it work even if it was just over the phone. She loved the frustrated sound he made when she had to go. About two weeks after she got settled at her brother's house, her package came. She was sitting at her brother's kitchen table when he brought it in.

" _That's a pretty big box, what ya order?"_

" _I didn't. I think they got the wrong address."_

" _Whys that?"_

" _Alexa Petrov?"_

" _Oh yeah, that would be for me."_

" _Yours? Let me guess, your not allowed to tell me?"_ He lowered his voice so his wife and daughter wouldn't over hear.

" _Gotcha. Should I be worried?"_

" _No. I just had a friend send over some of my things. She owed me a favor."_ Standing, passing her a pair a scissors.

Sliding the scissor blade across the taped up crease of the big box. Pulling back the flaps, she let out a silent squeal. Her friend had held up on her end and then some. She vaguely explained to her brother that she had set aside a few things leftover from work, it wasn't a lie just not the whole truth. Anything that belonged to her in Russia that might have survived any and all explosions inside the safe house was most likely sitting in storage somewhere. Few band t-shirts, jeans, a dress or two. Her fingers gripped the worn material of a duffel bag. A small note fluttered to the table when she pulled it from the box. Bryson picked it up seeing as his sister hadn't seen it, as she rummaged through the duffel's contents. Reading it aloud caught her attention. Causing her to snort, as he passed it to her.

" _God, your Russian is terrible."_

" _You speak Russian? Yeah right. Come on, I've known you our whole life."_

" _Not only speak it, but I can order a whole pizza."_

" _Oh really, then what does that say?"_

" _Little mouse, I am going to miss you. Stay out of shit, be well my friend."_

" _Touche. I'll leave you to it then."_ Patting her on the shoulder, as he joined the rest of his family. Buried deep in the bottom of the duffel was a small padded envelope. She knew she didn't put it in there and she doubted Kalyna did. No, there was only one person who could have hidden it. He could have hidden it in there at anytime before they stashed it. She held it between her fingers. Eyes tracing the lettering of her name, scrolled across the front. Breaking the seal, emptying the contents onto the table. Inside was a set of keys and a rough folded up piece of paper landed on its side. Picking up the keys, she weighed them in her hand before investigating them closer. They were your basic run of the mill keys, the key chain held bigger questions. A address in the city was written in the tiny key tag. Tossing them to the table, she decided to read the note for clues.

 _'Shay,_ _Don't read to much into this or drive yourself crazy over what my motives are. To be honest I don't know. Just take it. Don't think about it. I've taken care of the details. -Jack'_

Shoving the keys and the note into her pocket. Finding her car keys, she picked up the box. Walked to the living room where her family was watching T.V.

" _Hey guys, I'm going to head out for a bit."_

" _Everything okay?"_

" _Yeah just somethings I need to take care of."_

" _Dinner?"_

" _I'll grab something while I'm out. Don't wait up."_

" _See you tomorrow then."_ Bryson giggled.

" _Why is it I feel like you know more then I do?"_

" _It'll pass Shay. We both know he is clueless."_

" _Wow, thanks honey."_

" _You know I love you. Stop teasing your sister."_ They giggled like two hopeless teenagers, as Bryson playfully kissed his wife.

" _Woah, guys, keep it PG. There is little eyes in the room..."_ She laughed as she said her goodbyes. Plopping the box into the backseat. She took out her phone and punched in the address on the key tag. Thirty to forty-five minute drive depending on traffic. Shooting Jack a text. She made it seem like she was mad, that if he wanted to see her, he'd know where to look. She smiled at the incoming flood of messages, she'd read them later. She wanted to be on the road. After the fifth unread message to her, it finally clicked with Jack as to where.

She was heading home. Not to her brother's house, but the apartment he was currently living in. He had hinted to Bryson that he had gotten the place, just never said when. That he was unsure on how to tell her about it. Weeks before that night in the club. Before he shot Anton and was sent to prison. They had a argument and she went out. He wanted to make it up to her, even if he didn't come back. He had Collins help him unknowingly. Collins had slipped him the keys when Shay was trying on the dresses he brought in. Plan B was already being set up, so all he had to do was leave it in her bag, out of sight. After cleaning himself up, he was unsure of what to do with himself. The apartment was clean, there was plenty of food, even a fresh box of donuts in the kitchen. He didn't know what else to do. Did he let her in or let her let herself in? He was stressing, the only explanation for it was that he had fallen for her, hard.

* * *

The following months were great. They would spend time with each others families. It was strange and new, they weren't on mission. It was hard for a while to fall into some sort of routine. They had time and time to kill. At a cookout at John's house, John had asked his son what his plans on the job were. Where would it leave his relationship with Shay if they were shipped out again to drastically different locations.

" _Well do you want to make things official?"_

" _With Shay you mean?"_

" _Yeah, things are getting serious, right?"_

" _They are, but we're still agents."_

" _When has that stopped anybody?"_

" _They could always say that us being together can complicate things, distract us."_

" _Neither one of you seemed distracted in Chernobyl to me."_

 _"We were all focused on not dying, John."_

" _They can't dismiss the fact that two people working in such close proximity for years wouldn't develop feelings for one another."_

" _Okay and?"_ The two men stood next to the grill, drinking a beer.

" _I'm just saying, even if you two do decide to get married. They can't argue the facts, you two didn't let your personal feelings get in the way of the mission."_

" _I can't argue with that logic. Its pretty solid."_

" _So your going to do it?"_

" _Already bought the ring."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hope the longer chapter makes up for taking so long to update. I still cannot figure out why when i upload it wants to clump everything together in a big blob. Making me have to reedit the whole chapter. I don't remember Truth in the flames updates having that same issue. No no, i cannot jinx myself again. I realized that right after i originally posted this in my A/n i hoped for smooth posting, and here we are._**

 ** _I want to thank everyone even guests. I couldn't have gotten this far without you. I live for my reviews, good and bad. Leave me a comment or DM on your yes or no votes on my suggestions in my last A/N._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: So I couldn't leave you all hanging on the future on Jack and Shay. I myself have been itching to let everyone know. Renovations what can I say. Also working hard when I get a chance too on Truth in the Flames and hope to have the next chapter up soon.**_ _**Enjoy, fave, and follow. 3 You guys are the best, I wouldn't have had the guts to write at all if it wasn't for you guys.**_

 **Chapter 9**

Shay had just returned from the bedroom, comfortably dressed in her pjs. An old band t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Jack had made himself comfortable on the huge sectional sofa. That crooked smile plastered all over his face when she enters a room.

" _Can we talk?"_

" _Every one's least favorite three little words."_

" _This isn't one of those conversations, I swear."_

" _So, I'm stuck with you?"_ She plopped down beside him, feet up on the edge of the coffee table.

" _Your a pain in the ass, ya know."_ Playfully tickling her, til she was gasping for air.

" _We never discussed where we stood now that were back."_

" _Its pretty obvious we're more than just roommates."_

" _We haven't been just roommates for a while. We were partners first."_

" _Then we became each others dirty little secret."_

" _As fun as that was, but there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."_

" _I wish I knew where you were going with this, Jack._

 _"_ " _I was wanting to tell you in Russia. I just didn't want it to be the whole if we die thing to be the reason you thought."_

" _Than tell me now."_

" _I'm trying, God your bossy."_

" _Okay, I'm sorry, please continue."_ Giving him puppy dog eyes and a pout.

" _What I'm trying to say is...I love you."_

" _I … I love you too."_ Instantly blushing, her heart fluttering inside her rib cage.

" _Yeah."_ He cupped her face, pulling her closer.

" _mmmhhmm."_ He kissed her, pulling the hair tie from her hair. She moaned into his mouth. One hand on his thigh the other gripping the side of his t-shirt. She felt something hard in his pants but it wasn't what she thought it was. Not entirely. The tiny box he had picked up while at the BBQ. His mother graciously hid it for him. Less chance of Shay finding it there. It held the ring he spent weeks on getting it just right. In the end he caved and recruited his mom and Lucy for help. Asking was a different story. He wanted it to be perfect just not cliche like some chic flick movie.

" _What's this?"_

" _Wouldn't you like to know."_ The look in his eyes, his smirk made her bite her lip.

" _That devilish look makes me think your up to something."_

" _Who me? Never."_

" _Stop teasing me."_

" _I want to ask you something."_

" _Okay?"_

" _Did you eat my sandwich?"_

" _The one practically growing mold in the fridge? No, I threw that out."_

" _Why is this so hard?"_

" _Calm down, we can get you another sandwich."_

" _It's not about the damn sandwich."_

" _Then what?"_

" _I love you but its not enough."_

" _Why do I suddenly feel like your about to break up with me?"_ She straightened up, eyes directly forward. She was utterly unsure of what to do.

" _Trust me, that's not what's happening."_ He let out a deep breath as he slid from the couch. Slipping his hand in his pocket as got down on one knee. Opening the box, revealed a radiant cut solitaire, complimenting the platinum band. - _"Will you marry me?"_ For what felt like an eternity of silence. Jack could see the stray tears rolling down her face, followed by one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen. Throwing her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over. She kissed him and kissed him again. All while wildly nodding her head.

" _Yes."_

 **Epilogue-**

Their fabled wedding was kept small. Intimate. He gave her the honeymoon she could have only dream of. Sandy beaches, tropical drinks, and not an ounce distraction. They have many obstacles to face in their lifetime. Facing off with even deadlier than the ones they faced in Russia. Each one bringing them closer together. When she finally felt comfortable enough to retire she opted for a stay at home role. Aiding in digital security and surveillance. As for Jack he took a different approach to the word retirement. The CIA helped get him a job at his father's old precinct. They lived comfortably in their apartment even if Shay added a few upgrades to her liking.


End file.
